The Schuesters
by Glee-Girlxo
Summary: What if Rachel,Puck and Blaine were sibling and Will and Emma were there parents? What if Rachel was head cheerio? Read to find out how I would like it to play out! PAIRINGS: FINCHEL,KLAINE,QUICK.
1. Chapter 1

CHP1.

* * *

><p>Rachel Schuester walked down the halls of McKinley, head held high and swag in her step. Rachel is the head Cheerio dating the quaterback Finn Hudson. Rachel's the daughter of Will Schuester and Shelby Corcoran, twin of Noah Shuester or often called Puck and older sister of Blaine Schuester. Puck is dating Rachel's best friend Quinn Fabray. Puck is a let's say very protective brother, he loves his sister and wouldn't let anything happen to her. The four of them runned the school! They were on top. Only thing was Blaine was on the bottom, so they made it their mission to protect them.<p>

Rachel smiled when she seen Finn waiting at her locker with his Letterman Jacket on. He pushes her against the locker in a gentle but sexy way and crashes their lips together, with one hand on her hip and the other on the locker.

"Get a room sex addicts!" Puck shouts coming over fist bumping Finn while holding Quinns hand and Rachel and Quinn hug.

"Shut it puckerman" Finn says fake punching him

"Sorry dude, but it's not nice to turn the corner to see my sister and best bro making out and dads on the way down this way anyway." He says shrugging and they all laugh starting to walk down the halls Finn and Rachel holding hands and Quinn and Puck holding hands.

"Rach, Noah I need to talk to you kids for a minute" there dad shouts after them and they both groan.

"Can't it wait 'till we get home?" Rachel asks

"No!" he says walking into his office.

"I'll be back in a second, you better wait for me"Rachel winks to Finn

"I'm not going anywhere babe."

Puck and Rachel walk into their dads office and sit down on the two seats, Puck kicking his legs up onto his dads desk. Just the Blaine walks in and sits down.

"What is it that couldn't wait until be got home?" Puck asks

"Kids, I'm proposing to your mom!" Rachel squeals and hugs her dad

"Oh my god! This is great!" She says excitedly and Puck rolls his eyes playfully at her.

"I know! Ok, and I'm taking her out tonight to a hotel for the weekend so you can each have a friend stay over, I'm supposing it will be Finn, Quinn and Kurt staying" and they all nod and he laughs "That's fine. Just please no babies, I know you will probably end up in the same room as your girlfriend or boyfriend but I couldn't care less about that tonight."

"Awesome!" Puck says high-fiving Rachel.

"You ok Blaine you haven't said much?"

"Ye I'm fine. I'm happy for yous" Shelby walks past and sees her family all sitting in her boyfriends office she walks over knocking on the door before walking in

"Is this a family meeting I wasent invited to?" She ask laughing

"Naw, dads just tryna get me and Rach to join glee club again"

"Noah! There's no such word as Naw"

"Sorry ma." He stands up kissing her cheek before grabbing Rachel and pulling her out with him. Blaine waves and follows behind heading off in a different direction. Rachel runs over to Quinn linking arms walking down the halls as they split like the red sea and Puck and Finn are Following behind.

**RACHEL POV!**

"So my dad said you can come stay tonight hes going off for the weekend with my mom Pucks bringing Finn over and Blaine is bringing Kurt. So you in?"

"I'm in."

"Good."

"Rach! We need to go to the mall after school!"

"Thats a plan" I wink and she giggles. I feel a large hand slip into mine and I turn to see Finn.

"Mind if I borrow my girlfriend for a while?" He asks and I roll my eyes

"See ya later, Qunnie." I give her a hug and just as I'm about to leave with Finn, Puck coughs.

"What is it?" I ask

"Do I not get a hug from my princess?" Yes, Puck calls me his princess. It's the kind of relationship we have, he takes advantage of the 7 minutes older then me he is. I run over wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug placing a slobbery kiss on his cheek.

"Oh no! I only asked for a hug" He says wiping his cheek with his sleeve before grabbing Quinns hand and walking off with one last wave. I walk back over to Finn grabbing his hand and lacing our fingers together.

"We have spanish together now don't we?" Finn asks

"Mhmm." I answer leaning my head against his arm. As were walking down the halls I notice two football players surrounding someone with slushees, normally I would just roll my eyes and walk on but the two boys they were crowding were my brother Blaine and Kurt. I let go of Finns hand running over to the scene,

"PUT THE DAMN SLUSHEES DOWN!" I yell, the two of them turn around and look at me confused and so do Blaine and Kurt

"Come on Rachel, your head Cheerio you know it's like the law to slushee the freshman" Azimo says and I roll my eyes

"I'm not going to let you get away with slushing my brother! Now just walk away with your slushees before I shove them up your filthy butts!"

"Wouldnt mind that" Karofsky winks walking toward me and I step back

"Don't even think of touching me!" I say but he just ignores me and moves closer running his hands up my leg

"You heard her! Don't fucking touch her!" Finn says standing infront of me

"Trying to get into her pants, Hudson?" That's it, he's gone to far. I walk in front of Finn and push the slushee up in Azimo and Karofskys hands making it go all over their faces.

"Now go!"

"Fucking bitch." Azimo snaps

"Ye, head bitch!" I shout after them. I turn around to Blaine and Kurt and walk over to them.

"You ok?" I ask

"Ye, thanks Rach."

"No problem!, now go get your cute little self to class before you late!" I say messing with his bow tie and he blushes, ye I take advantage of our 1 year age difference. He's always gonna be my little baby brother that I'm gonna protect.

"Thanks again Rach"

"Ye, thanks Rachel." Kurt says as the two walk off. I turn back around to Finn only to be greeted by his lips smashing onto mine. After a few minutes we both pull back for breathe and the fact my dad or mom could pop up at any moment.

"What was that for?" I ask smiling as I grab his hand and start to walk to Spanish

"That was really hot, babe." He says and I giggle

"Nobody treats my baby brother that way!"

"He's not a baby anymore, Rach." He chuckles

"Oh but in my eyes he is."

We get to Spanish class quickly after getting there just as the bell rings. Me and Finn luckily sit beside each other so class normally consists of leg touching under the table or quick kisses when the teacher turns to the board. Thank god I didn't have my dad for this. I see a piece of crumpled paper slide infront of me and I quickly open it

_-Rach, your gonna have to move your hand down my leg a bit, I don't want an instant hard on in class especially since I have your dad next period! _I giggle but make it turn into a cough as the teacher looks over at me

_-I like it up that far though. _I pass the note back and immeaditly he puts his hand on my bare leg running it up under my cheerios skirt. I grab his hand and slide it down my leg and he grins.

_-Payback. _He writes back on a note.

_-Fine by me. _I pass back

_-Sure it is, thats why you moved my hand down. Anyway, I heard were staying at yours to tonight._

_-Yep. My dads taking my mom out for the weekend, he's proposing. So he said we can all have one person over._

_-Cool. Does this mean a make-out session?:D_

_-Oh please, you get one of them anyway. _

_-So, it's still a make-out session!_

_-Whatever. If your lucky I might even let you sleep in my bed;) I'm pretty sure Quinn is staying in Pucks._

_-AWESOME! tonight is gonna be epic. _

The notes continue in a flirtatious way all the way through all the classes we have together today.

Before, I know it I find myself at my locker at the end of the day putting my books away.

"Hey Rach." I look around my locker door and see Quinn standing there

"Oh hey Q!"

"Ok so I got the best idea today!" She says closing my locker and linking her arm through mine

"And what would that be ?" I ask and she rolls her eyes

"Were gonna get our belly buttons pierced!" I stop dead in my tracks and look at her

"What?"

"Oh come Rach, we have always wanted to, aswell as get a tattoo in which we will do aswell!" She says

"What about Cheerios? Coach will kill us!"

"Not if we talk to her first! She loves us Rach!"

"True, but why are we doing this now?"

"Because, your parents are out of town and I'm staying at yours for the weekend, and we need to be parent-free to do this if were not gonna tell them! It will probably hurt for the first few days and we can't walk around our parents in pain like that!"

"Your right! Ok come on, let's go talk to Coach." We practically run down to Ms Sylvesters office knocking on the door she looks up over her glasses and smiles.

"Come in, my two favourite girls. What can I do for yous?" Coach Sylvester seemed like a bitch, but she actually wasn't. Being honest, she was like an older sister to me and Quinn and we loved it. She even let us call her Sue.

"Sue, me and Rach were considering getting our belly buttons pierced..."

"That's a wonderful idea! Let me tell you both someone, as a young Sue Sylvester I always wanted my belly button pierced as well as getting a tattoo!" We were both a bit shocked at her reaction

"What about Cheerio practice though?" I ask and she smiles

"Don't worry your pretty little heads about that, I'll give you Both a week off to heal and if your still in pain come back to me and we will sort something out."

"Thanks Sue, just please don't tell my mom or dad they would kill me." I say in a pleading tone.

"I wont tell Pedo-Will a thing. Now go get it done! The quicker it heals the quicker you can come back to Cheerios practice, but dont look at this as an invite to not wear your cheerio uniform I still want to see you in full uniform!"

"We will don't worry Sue, thanks!" We both skip out of her office with big smiles on our faces.

"I just gotta go say goodbye to my parents, you can come too." I say and me and Quinn walk Down To my dads office to see my mom and dad in a big hug. I roll my eyes and open the door to his office Making them both jump.

"Sorry to interupt this lovely moment but I'm going to the mall with Quinn and you will be probably gone by the time I'm back so I just thought id say bye"

"Come here sweetie!" My dad says pulling me into a hug and my mam joins. "We will be home Tuesday ok?"

" see you then". I go back out to Quinn and we head to the car park

"Mall. Here we come!" I say and Quinn laughs.

* * *

><p>Today in school in seemed like a good idea to get out bellybuttons pierced put sitting here in the chair leaned back with my top lifted up it couldnt seem like a worse idea. The pain is going to be intense! I look over at Quinn for support and she smiles grabbing my hand.<p>

"I want Finn!" I say and Quinn laughs "And my big brother!"

"Just call Finn!"

"No! he will probably try talk me out of this and Im not letting him do that! Same with Puck, you know how protective he is." Quinn giggles and squeezes my hand

"He just loves you. Now, were gonna get through this together." The women comes over with the clamp in her hand and a board with all different belly bars.

"Which one would you like ?" She asks

"Get a pink diamond like me Rach!" Quinn says and I nod.

"Pick diamond it is." A few minutes later she has everything set up.

"Ready?" She asks I take in a deep breath and let it out again.

"Ready." I bit my lip in pain as the needle goes through trying not to cry out in pain. I feel the bar getting pushed in. Quinn squeezes my hand and im supposing her needle just went through.

"Your all done." The lady says smiling "Wasent that bad was it?"

"Not as bad as I expected it to be. But now I have to brace myself for the pain of a tattoo." I say sighing and she laughs.

"Dont worry there not as sore as everyone makes them out to be. Now sit up slowly because it will hurt sitting up for the first time." I sit up and clutch the handle of the chair in pain "Ok so heres the stuff you need for cleaning it, do it three times a day ok? dont forget or it will get infected alright?"

"Thank you." I say standing up and grabbing my bags and walking over to where Quinn is getting hers.

"Wasent that bad was it?" I say

"That was horrible! im glad its over though!" She says and I laugh

"So tattoos now?" I say and she smiles.

"Rach, I dare you to get Finns name tattoed!" She says and I look at her in shock

"Are you serious? what if we break up! id have a constant reminder of my heart-break!"

"Oh Come on, you two have been going strong for a year now once you get past that theres like a 1 in a million chance you will break up. Look if you get Finns name ill get Noah?"

"Deal." I say shaking her hand and she squels. "Where are we getting them though? we cant let our parents see them!"

"Ok well how about we get the names on our shoulder on the bit our cheerios sleeve cover and i know you want to get a gold star so you can get that on your ankle!"

"You have this all planned out, havent you?"

"Mhmm. I have always wanted this!" As were walking to the tattoo shop we see Santana and Brittany walking past.

"Oh look its the little angels!" Santana says to Brittany and they both laugh

"Shut it sandbags!" I shout at her and she turns quickly

"Oh shut up little miss perfect! thinking your great cause' your dating the quaterback, you know this little dream will be over soon!"

"Oh shut your jelous little trap and go back to your sluttly self!" With that I walk off grabbing Quinns arm leaving her there loking like she just got slapped. "We cant tell them about our piercings or tattoos! Shes bound to tell our parents!"

"Wasent planning on!"

A few hours later we arrive back at my house still in pain from all the things we done today. We head up to my room throwing all the bags down and collapsing on my bed,

"Wanna head into the boys?" I ask and Quinn nods.

"Lets go!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHP2.

**Authors Note: **Hey Guy's. I just need to say a few little thing's.

**Reviews:** I want to thank all the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I'm glad your enjoying the story! For people who were asking questions:

**Supercyke: **Hey! thank you. Yes, there will be Furt. It will come a little later in the story. But yes, I have a little storyline written for them in my notes!

I had a little problem with this chapter, I wrote out Puck's reaction to the piercings and tattoos on my ipod, and I deleted it thinking it was sent to my email, but turned out it wasen't. I really wanted to get this chapter up so what I will do is. I will re-write it and put it up tomorrow or the next day for all you Quick fans. I just really wanted to get this up as a thank you for the wonderful reviews.

If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me!

I apoligise for any typos, I wrote alot on my ipod. Damn auto-coreect.

**RACHEL POV.**

* * *

><p>We walk in to Pucks room and find them sitting on bean-bags eating chips and playing video games. I walk up behind Finn and lean over his shoulder talking a chip.<p>

"Hey! my chips!" He says swatting my hand away.

"Not for much longer! there good chips" I lean over again grabbing the bowl and walking out fo the room trying to speed up but failing because of the pain of my bellybutton. I feel Finns large arms pick me up and grab the chips throwing me over his shoulder. I yelp in pain as my bellybutton hits his shoulder. He immeaditly puts me down and looks at me concerned.

"You okay Rach?"

"Just Peachy!" I say walking past him into my room he runs in after me closing the door.

"Whats up with your stomach?" I turn around and lift up my cheerios top revealing the pick diamond in my belly-button. "You have no idea how hot that is Rach! But that was like really dangerous! what if it gets like infected or something! you should of called me!" He says walking over getting a closer look.

"Oh calm down Finn, its not going to get infected if I wash it, and take care of it! If I called you I knew you would act like that. I suppose I better tell you what else I got done" I say and his jaw drops

"Oh god, Rach. What else did you get done?"

"Tattoo's!" His eyes go wide and I laugh

"Rach! that's not fair! my girlfriend got a tattoo before me!" He says and I giggle. I lift off my Cheerio top twirling around to show him the word 'love' written with a heart beside it on my shoulder. He wraps his arms aroundmy waist and kisses my shoulder where the tattoo is. "As much as I hate that you put yourself through so much pain without even tellng me! I cant deny how hot that is." I twirl around in his grip and connect my lips to his. He hoists me up using my thighs and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries us over to the bed. He lays me down crawling on top of me but being cautious of my belly-button. We break apart at the sound of a banging at the door.

"I know the bellybuttons piercings are sexy but quit the making out and get your horny asses downstairs to watch a movie!" We hear puck shout through. Finn let's Out a load groan and I giggle pulling his lips against mine for one more kiss.

"Come on Hudson, get your ass off me and let's get down there"

"You have no idea how much alike you are to Puck sometimes!"

"He is my brother" I shrug. I go over to my drawer pulling out one of Finns hoodies and putting it on. I need something loose for my belly-button.

"I've been looking for that!" Finn says smirking at me

"Ye, well your not getting it back it's comfotable and smells like Finn but as soon as that smell goes you can have it back just for a while" I wink and he laughs

"It's probably comfortable because it so big on you!" He says

"Exactly. Thats exactly why I like wearing your clothes!"

"I thought it was because they smell like Finn?" He pouts

"That too!" I grab a pair of sweats and slide them on under my Cheerio skirt and then pull the skirt down I look over at Finn and he looks disappointed "Keep dreamin' Hudson"

I grab his hand and we walk downstairs settling on the love seat taking a bowl of popcorn from the table. I sit on Finns lap and snuggle into his chest.

"Bout time you two came down!" Puck says and Quinn slaps him playfully

"Shut it! Anyway, what movie are we watching!" I ask

"Orphan! It's like one of the scariest films ever!"

"No way! I won't sleep for years!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic, you will have your Finny bear sleeping with you for the weekend and I wouldn't let any killers near my little princess" Puck says and I roll my eyes.

"Play the damn thing!" I say and he does so.

_**FINN POV.**_

Coming near the end of the movie I swear my hand is broken from Rachel squeezing it. At the moment, she's got her face buried in my chest one hand clutching to my top and the other to my hand squeezing it.

"Your such a pussy, sis!" Puck says

"Says the one with about 10 pillows surrounding you!" I say defending Rach, I know how badly she hates these things.

"At least I can watch it without nearly breaking someones hand!" I grab the nearest pillow and throw it at him. "Add it to your little fort!"

"Thanks dude!" He says sarcastically. The credits for the movie come on and I loom down at Rachel.

"Rach, it's over now"

"Good because I need to go toilet and I'm not going there myself!"

"You want me to go to the bathroom with you?"

"Yep. you can guard the door from any scary orphans that come to attack me." Puck spits out his popcorn laughing and Rach throws him the dirtiest look possible before grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs. She stops suddenly outside Blaines door and I look at her curiously

"Rach, why ar-"

"Shhh!" She whispers so I do.

"Kurt, I can't tell them! They both love being on top and are lucky to be there. They would probably hate me If I did something like that!" We hear Blaine say

"Blaine, your gay. There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's who you are, and if they don't except you for you then there not very good siblings!" We hear Kurt answer I look down at Rachel who know has her hand over her mouth and eyes wide.

"I'm just going toilet" Blaine says and suddenly I'm being yanked by Rachel down to the bathroom. For such a small girl, she's got a lot of power. She runs in closing the door leaving me to stand outside and wait alkwardly.

"Oh, hey Finn." Blaine says walking up

"Hey" I wave

"Are you waiting to go in?"

"Oh no, Rchels in there. We watched a scary movie and she was afraid to come up by herself" He laughs rolling his eyes

"Typical Rachel." He says and I laugh. The toilet flush's and Rachel comes out smiling.

"Oh hey Blaine, hows your night with Kurt going?" Rachel asks and Blaine smile suddenly falls.

"Its good!" He says walking past quickly and running into the bathroom.

"That was weird?" I say to Rachel and she nods grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs. As soon as we get downstairs she runs over onto Pucks lap and buries her face in his shoulder.

"Were horrible siblings!" She whines into his shoulder, Puck looks up at me confused and I just shrug paying attention to the tele.

"Why? what did we do?" She looks up quickly titlting her head slightly looking out into the hall to make sure Blaine wasent there im supposing.

"Blaines gay Puck. We heard his conversation with Kurt when we were going up and hes afraid to tell anyone incase we will hate him after it!"

"Oh that sucks. Lets go up and talk to him!"

"No! We cant! we have to prove to him were good siblings first!"

"And how do we do that?" He asks and thats when I suddenly become intrested

"We have to join Glee." Everyone looks over at her suddenly with shocked faces

"What?" Quinn says

"No way princess. I love you and all but im not doing that!" Puck says to Rachel who is still on his lap. She always brings out his soft side.

"Ye, Rach, its not really a good idea..."

"Look. Were all on top, ok? if we join Glee it will make it more popular! nobody is going to mess with us! and you all know that!"

"Rachels right, nobody will mess with us!" Quinn says I look and Puck and he nods.

"Fine, im in!" Puck says

"Me too." I say and Rachel runs into my arms.

"Were getting our brother back!" Rachel says and Puck rolls his eyes.

"Whatever" He says

_**No POV.**_

The rest of the night goes by smoothly, just watching movies and hanging out.

"I'm going to bed." Rachel announces at 1. Finn lets out a fake yawn and Rachel rolls her eyes

"Ye, same I'm getting tired."

"More like getting horny!" Puck says laughing,

"Can't be saying much, can you dear brother?" Rachel replys nodding her head towards the boner Pucks sprouting from Quinn.

"Puckasaurras can't be tamed. Anyway, how about a party tomorrow and we get so drunk that we won't remember a thing!"

"What about Blaine? He hates party's, and we're trying to get him to NOT hate us?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about Blaine, I'll sort that out." Puck says to Rachel.

"Fine! But you are NOT leaving the cleaning to me this time! Especially since I can hardly move with my belly-button."

"Ok, ok!"

"Good thing we got a few hot dresses today Quinny" Rachel says to Quinn and she nods.

"Mhmm, perfect timing."

"Ok, I'm going to bed now! Goodnight! Come on Finny!"

She grabs Finns hand and pulls him up the stairs to her room, closing the door and jumping into his arms. They crash lips together as Finn moves his hands down to Rachel's thighs to hold her up from there.

"Mmm Rach" He carries her over to the bed and lies her down crawling on top of her, moving his lips down to her neck. Sucking, kissing and nipping at the same spot to make sure his territory is marked for tomorrow night.

"Finn, your gonna mark me!"

"Thats the point Rach!" He says against her neck

"I'll just have to get you back when your finished so!" She moves her hands to the hem of his top pulling it over his head, disconnecting his lips from her neck for enough time to pull his and Rachel tops off leaving Rachel in a lace bra. He hooks his hands into the hem of her sweats and pulls them down feeling every piece of leg he can on his way down. She grabs the back of his neck and pulls his lips to hers. She does the same to him pulling his pants and boxers down in one go. He hooks his hands in her lace pantys feeling a pool of wetness in which he smirks to.

"God, your so wet baby."

"Mhmm. Now shut up talking and get inside me." She grunts and he slightly laughs at her agressivnes, but doesn't hesitate and slips inside of her releasing a loud moan from Rachel.

"Oh Rach! Your so good!" He thrusts in and out of her hitting all the right spots.

_*****IN BLAINES ROOM*****_

"Oh Rach, your so good" is all Blaine and Kurt can hear in the middle of there make-out session. Kurt pulls away and groans

"Do they get any louder?"

"Oh trust me, they have been louder! These are the joys of having sex addicts as siblings"

"Pucks the same?"

"Yep, whenever Quinn is staying with Rachel, Finn is staying with Puck and they always end up with there partners. You get used to the noise eventually."

"Those four are inseperable."

"And they practically run the school!"

"That's not a bad thing"

"How?"

"Because Rachel always looks out for you! Making sure you don't get slushied or bullied."

"Ye I suppose, but I just wish they didn't care so much about popularity."

Just then there's a knock on the door and Puck sticks his head in.

"Hey bro, Hey Kurt, Can I come in for a sec?" Blaine nods and he walks in closing the door behind him. There's a bang from next door and Puck rolls his eyes.

"Those two are like animals!" He chuckles and Blaine and Kurt laugh.

"They've been going at it for a while now."

"If Finn wasent my man and Didn't make Rach so happy I would totally kick his ass for sexing up my princess."

"You love your sister don't you?" Kurt asks, smiling at how much he can see that Puck cares for her and protects her.

"Ye, I mean she's been with me from the day I was born. I would do anything to protect her, she's always gonna be my little princess in my eyes."

"Princess?"

"Yep. Anyway all that sappy shit aside, what would you say about a party tomorrow?"

"I don't know, dad left us with the house and he trusts us."

"Ok I know you hate party's and all, but how about you invite over all your glee club and you can have the basement we will make sure no one goes down! And you can have as much of the drink you want?" The Schuesters basement was a very fun place for teens, it had a flat screen, 3 couches, a mini-bar, x-box with a stack of games and of course for Blaine a mini stage. They all loved it down there.

"Fine. You better make sure no one comes down!"

"Promise bro!" Puck jumps up giving Blaine and pat on the shoulder and walks out.

"Do you really think they will keep them out?" Kurt asks

"I know he will try, that's all that matters."

"Him and Rachel are pretty close aren't they?"

"Ye, Puck protects her like a dad would, If anyone even looks at her wrong he beats there ass, he loves her."

"Does that not bother you? He doesn't really seem like a family man."

"Not really, even though he doesn't protect me like he does her, she's like his world along side Quinn, but he loves all his family. He acts like a bad ass in school for reputation but he's really a softie. Between Finn, Puck and my dad Rachel basically has a full protection detail going on. She's a real daddy's girl, my dad acted so angry the first time he caught finn and Rachel making out in the closet but he was really only scared that his little girl was growing up."

"You got a pretty tight family, huh?"

"Ye, I suppose we do." Blaine nods.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey Guys! I can't thank you enough for the review's. I actually get now what people mean when they say, reviews encourage you to write more. You guy's are awesome!

Anyway, I need to ask a question...Will I write the Quick reaction tot he piercing's or will I continue writing the chapters? I want to make all my writers happy so I need opinions! Also if you have idea's for this fic send them to me! I'd be delighted to hear them!

Once Again, sorry for typos!

This is the chapter of the party, I hope you enjoy. Love you all!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortuantly, I dont own Glee.

* * *

><p>The next day comes around pretty quickly and at 6'o'clock, Rachel and Quinn are upstairs getting ready for the party.<p>

"Ok, so what dress will I wear?" Rachel asks Quinn

"I say you wear the black skin tight one! It really shows off your legs and how tanned they are!"

"Black one it is! You should wear the red one you got! Or the dark blue!"

"I think I'll go with dark blue!"

When the two are changed Quinn speaks up

"Ok now hair. Rach, you wear yours down split in the middle and curled ok?" Rachel nods

"And Quinny, you wear yours down too, but have it slightly wavy!"

"Dont forget to cover your hickey!"

Meanwhile downstairs Finn and Puck are setting up.

"Yo, Finny D! Do you have the music set up?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, now we need a way to stop people going to the basement."

"lock it?"

"There's no lock smart arse! I'll just tell everyone at the start." He shrugs grabbing some more cans and bringing them into the kitchen. The sound of heels can be heard on the staircase as Rachel and Quinn make there way down giggling. Finn almost drops the chips he's holding when he sees Rachel, and Puck doing the same with the cans for Quinn.

"Damn Rach, you look hot." Finn says putting his hands on Rachel's waist.

"Mmm, princess, I think you should go and put on a pair of yoga pants and one of Finns tops." Puck says feeling protective of his sister.

"Oh shut it bro!" She says giggling giving Finn a quick kiss "Anyway, Is everything ready?" she asks

"Yep, everyone should be coming soon."

"Alright, in going to talk to Blaine before I get pissed."

"Oh no sis! You are only allowed 2 drinks!" Puck says to Rachel and she just glares at him and walks off with Quinn. Finn lets out a breathe and turns to Puck

"That girl is gonna be the death of me" Puck laughs and throws a piece of popcorn at him.

In the basement Blaine is setting up the karaoke with Kurt when Rachel and Quinn come down.

"Hey Blainey, Hey Kurt."

"Oh hey Rach, you look lovely, you too Quinn."Blaine smiles

"Aw thanks Blaine!" Quinn says

"Ye thanks bro! Anyway, you all set up down here?"

"Yep."

"Do you want me to get anything from upstairs?"

"No we're fine thanks"

"Who did you invite?"

"Well, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike,Matt and Sam."

"That all?"

"Yep, that's the whole glee club."

"Well you know, come upstairs to us anytime you want!"

"Thanks Rach"

"Ok, see ya later. Love you." She kisses his cheek before grabbing Quinn and pulling her upstairs to where people have started to arrive.

When everybodys there and there about to start drinking Puck stands up on the table.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN. NOBODY IS TO BRING THERE DRUNK ASSES DOWN TO THE BASEMENT OR I WILL KICK YOU OUT, CLEAN UP YOUR DAMN CONDOMS IF YOU HAVE SEX AND IF ANYONE EVEN LOOKS AT MY SISTER OR QUINN WRONG I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS GOT IT? NOW LETS PARTYYYYY!"

2 HOURS LATER- IN THE BASMENT

All the Glee Club were sitting around the flat screen, watching a movie.

*BANG*

"Damn! They're so loud!" Mercedes complains.

"It's a full blown party Cedes, they're the 4 tops of the school, nearly the whole school is probably up there."

"How do you cope living with them? I mean they probably always have party's like that?" Tina asks as another bang sounds through the ceiling

"You get used to it, they know I don't like party's do they rarely have them. Anyway, if I let them it might soften them up to join the glee club!"

"What! Why would we want them?"

"Rachel, is an amazing singer and I'm talking broadway amazing!" Kurt gasps beside him and they all laugh "And I've heard Finn sing too and his voice goes perfectly with Rachel's! There just the duet we need to make it to regionals! Also Puck is a pretty good singer too! He sings all songs by Jewish Artists all the time though."

"I still dont think its a good idea, we're a family, and they might just ruin that with there snobby attitudes." Mercedes points out:

"They may look and act like that in the halls, but behind the scenes there nothing like that!"

"Then why don't you tell then your gay?" Sam asks

"Because, they like playing that act. I mean who can blame them, they get away with everything!"

"Are you not worried they won't clean up after this?" Mike asks randomly.

"Random, but if Finn has anything to do with it, the place will the spotless."

"Finn?" Matt says

"Yep, Finns still terrified of my dad after the whole Rachel fiasco."

"Oh, what happened?" Mercedes sits up in the chair paying closer attention to Blaine, she loves her gossip.

"Ok so, when Finn and Rachel started dating they didnt tell my dad straight away because of how protective my dad can be sometimes. Anyway, everyone knew even my mom and they had some kids watch my dad so if the were making out or something, they wouldn't get caught. So one day, the two end up in a very heated make out session in the janitors closet, and Finn had his hands in certain in innapropiate places, Rachel got into a lot of detail. The kids texted Finn telling them my dad was going down the hall they were in the closet but of course they were pre-occupied and didnt hear the text and so my dad walked past and heard them and opened the closet to find Rachel and Finn making out. And Rachel said that, When Finns caught on the spot he doesn't think about what he's saying or doing so of course he left his hands on her ass while my dad was going mental!"

The whole club bursts out laughing but stops when there's another bang.

"How do you know all the deits?(AN; Incase I didn't spell it right, short version of details.)" Mercedes asks

"Oh well, me and Rachel used to have this thing where we would just sit down together drinking hot chocolate and just talking, but it kinda stopped when she got caught up in the cheerios, and dating Finn, and hanging out with Quinn and school."

"Aw! Blaine!"

"Don't worry about it I'm fine. You know what? This party blows! What's the point of sitting down here having a big deep conversation when there's a massive party upstairs and a fridge full of drink? LET'S PARTY!"

AN HOUR LATER- UPSTAIRS.

"Ohh Finnyyyy dear!" Rachel slurs walking up to Finn who's siting on the couch drinking a beer, him and suprisingly Puck Decided not to get completely trashed tonight. Looking out for their girls. "Gimme a kiss baby!" She says leaning in front of him Puckering her lips, he laughs but dosent hesitate and reaches over connecting their lips. He wraps his arms around her waist and starts pulling her toward him, she pulls back and smirks waggling her finger in front of him "Nuh-Uh. Later." She winks before walking off to where Puck and Quinn are making-out. She stands infront of then putting her hands on her hips and frowning.

"HEY! GET YOUR HORNY ASSES OF THAT CHAIR AND DANCE WITH ME QUINNY!" She shouts

"Rachhieee! I'm making out with Puckieeee, isn't he so hot?"

"Ew no! He's my brother! Only Finnyyyy is hot!" Quinn stands up and stands in front on Rachel putting her hand on her own hips.

"Nuh-Uh! Puckieeee!"

"Finny!"

"Puckie!"

"Finny!"

"I love you so much Rachie! Your my bestest friend ever!"

"I love you too Quinny!" They run into each others arms and Puck starts laughing.

"You two have the most weirdest mood swings!"

"Brother dearest, please just SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

As the three continue bickering, and Finn laughs. The Glee Club suddenly come bursting through the basement door.

"ITS THE NO DIRECTIONS!" Someone shouts and Mercedes and Tina burst out laughing running off to find out who said that. Rachel and Quinn turn around suddenly and see all the glee clubbers splitting up aroun the rooms.

"BLAINERS!" Rachel shouts running after a drunken Blaine who's dancing while there's no music on.

"Hey, Rachie Rach, I've a secret to tell you actually to tell everyone!" He says running to the table and climbing up.

"Go ahead bro, I'll turn town the music." She goes into the kitchen and runs to sink, turning on the tap. "Now! It's off!" She shouts and Finn laughs and his adorable girlfriend.

"Babe, you do realise you just turned on the tap?" Finn says as she sits on his knee. She puts his finger on his lips and laughs.

"Shhh Finny, Blaine is making an announcement, I didn't turn off the radio for nothing?" A song starts playing and Rachel groans "WHO TURNED BACK ON THE DAMN RADIO?" Finn leans over the couch and turns down the sound.

"Now."

"Thanks Finny baby."

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Blaine shouts off the table, people turn around and pay there attention to Blaine "I, BLAINE SHUESTER, AM GAY. AND THAT IS NOT JUST THE DRINK TALKING, I LOVE KURT HUMMEL!"

"Shit." Puck mumbles burying his face in his hands.

Things are gonna get messy. Little did he know, Blaine wasent going to be the only problem.

* * *

><p>What do you think will happen next? Send in reviews!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Once again, I want to thank everyone for the reviews and there really keeping me motivated.

-Also, if anyone has **any **ideas they would like to see in the story or think would fit in. I would be delighted to hear them! I love my readers, and want to make yous happy with what i write.

-It's a short chapter, i'm sorry, but in return I **promise** to put another chapter up tomorrow! Enjoy

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up the next morning; by the sound of someone shouting; with a pounding headache, snuggled in the arms of Finn. She sits up and clutches onto her head groaning loudly.<p>

"Babe, take one of these" Finn says softly beside her handing her a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Please stop shouting baby, and thank you." She takes the glass and downs the water and tablet.

"I'm not shouting" Finn says laughing beside her. "But someone in the house is. It sounds like Kurt."

"What happened?"

"Blaine outed himself last night while he was drunk"

"Oh no! Crap, did i have anything to do with him doing that?"

"No. Well, I mean, you didn't encourage him or anything. You just like Turned down the radio for him well turned on the tap thinking it was the radio, but you didn't exactly stop him."

"Crap! I'm such a terrible sister!" She says falling back onto the bad.

"Aw no your not babe, you were drunk, you didn't know what was happening." She puts a hand on his cheek and smiles.

"You know I love when you call me babe." She says giggling

"Oh really, babe?" He says leaning over her kissing her.

"I CAN'T DO THIS BLAINE!" They hear from downstairs.

"Crap." Rachel says hopping out of bed and running downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, what is wrong?i can't fix anything if I don't know what i did"<p>

"YOU CANT FIX IT EITHER WAY!"

"Please just tell me?"

"YOU OUTED YOURSELF BLAINE!, ON YOUR LIVING ROOM TABLE, WHEN YOU WERE DRUNK!, I FEEL LIKE CRAP TO YOU!"

"Kurt, I-I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean to! I was drunk! And don't say that! You mean everything to me!"

"I CANT DO THIS BLAINE!"

"Please Kurt, just don't leave me! I love you! Just dont!"

"Im not sure you do anymore."

"Kurt, dont leave, Blaine loves you." Rachel says walking down the stairs, not realizing she's in nothing but Finns top and a pair of panties.

"Oh look, if it isn't little miss popular! How would you know anyway! You know nothing about your brother! Everything is about your popularity now! You don't even love your brother!" Kurt screeches flaying his hands for dramatic effect.

"Ok! I was going to play nice but now you just pissed me off! You are not going to scream at me in my own house telling me that I don't love my brother! I love him as much as I love every other person in this family!"

"I can't do this now." Kurt says walking to the door

"Kurt, please!" Blaine says running after him "Dont leave me."

"I dont know Blaine, just give me time to think. Maybe I would be able to forgive you if it wasn't for your bitchy sister coming in here and interrupting us, even though it's none of her business!"

"Kurt, I love you. But, I'm not going to let you get away with calling my sister a bitch! You have no right to call her that!"

"Well why don't you just go off and play third wheel with your sister. Were done." And with he walks out slamming the door. Blaine turns around tears in his eyes. Rachel goes up to hug him, but he just pushes her off.

"Blaine..."

"No Rachel, just leave me."

"I don't even realize what I did wrong!"

"MABYE IF YOU DIDN'T ACT LIKE POPULARITY WAS MORE IMPORTANT THEN ANYTHING I WOULD OF BEEN ABLE TO COME OUT AND NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Blaine shouts storming up the stairs running into Finn, quickly mumbling a sorry and running off slamming his door.

Rachel immeaditly starts to break down when she hears his door slam and Finn runs to her side pulling her onto his lap as she cries into his chest.

"It's all so messed up!" She cries

"I know baby, I know." He coos, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

Puck comes running downstairs as soon as he sees Rachel crying into Finns top. He leans down beside her and starts rubbing her back

"Hey, hey princess what's wrong?" He looks up at Finn and Finn mouths the word Blaine and Puck nods.

"It's all so fucked up Noah! Blaine officially hates me!"

"Rach, you did nothing wrong" Finn says

"I did everything wrong! I made him think that he dosent matter to me! That popularity was more important! And he's right I'm the main cause of his beak up with Kurt!" Quinn comes in with a cup of water knowing that it always helps her when she's sad.

"I know things are rough at the moment, but every family has there ups and downs! It's what makes us stronger. And come on we're the damn schuesters for crying out loud were stronger then anything! Were gonna fight through this. You just need to give him time to think, and we gotta put on a brave face for when mom and dad come through that door, there gonna be getting married! And we gotta be happy for them." Puck says and she nods while Finn wipes away her tears with his thumb "And just think about, when the wedding comes you and Finny here will get to walk down the aisle with each other, dance with each other and share the same hotel room because I'm totally gonna steal my girl that night from you cause no doubt you two are gonna look fineeeeeee." The four laugh and Rachel reaches over giving Puck a hug.

"I love you so much." She whispers and he smiles

"I love you too princess. Now dry those tears and get some damn asprin into ya' , I'm sure you have a pounding headache like this alchoholic here!" He says pointing up to Quinn and she smack him on the back "No need, no need. Oh ye, and get a pair of pants on Rach before Finn hurts you with the tent in his trouser's" With that he winks at Rachel and walks off with Quinn leaving Finn and Rachel with embarraed look's.

"Those sweet moment dont last long do they?" Rachel says and Finn laughs

"Nope, not at all."

* * *

><p>Oh and btw, did anyone hear Lea Micheles 'Without You' cover? It's AMAZING. I literally started bawling. I'm so excited for this episode! so many amazing things happening.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey Everyone! As always, thank you for the lovely reviews! I know my chapter's have been smaller, but there all leading up to certain event's! ahah. Anyway, enjoy!

I'm nearly done Chp6 right now, so if its done before the end of the night I _**might**_ post it;)

PUCK POV.

* * *

><p>The last few days have been rough, nothing has really changed between Blaine, Rachel and Kurt. Blaine and Kurt are still on the outs so Blaine's mega-depressed. Rachel and Blaine haven't talked at all. Even when our mom and dad came back and took us out for dinner as a celebration, they both acted happy and when we got to the restaurant they sat as far away from each other as they could. Our parents didn't notice, but I think that's cause of there excitement over the engagement. Blaine's been taking a lot of shit since Monday, me and Rachel stop them whenever we can, but we can't always be there. He's had more slushies in three days then people have taken in a year. Today's Wednesday, the day we try-out for Glee Club. I was pretty sure Rachel was gonna back out after what happened with Blaine but She has proven me wrong, because right now the four of us are walking up to the door of the Choir room.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this, Rach?" Finn asks her as we stop outside the door.

"Yes! I'm sure! I think your the one that's not sure!" Rachel has been extra snappy and bitchy since Sunday. We have learned to put up with it and not get in a fight with her over it though.

"Ok guys! We have 4 new members here to audition today! Please welcome, Noah Schuester, Rachel Schuester, Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray!" We hear our dad announce. I nod at the three and we walk in.

"AW HELL TO THE NAW! No way are these 4 joining us!" Mercedes Jones shouts and I roll my eyes.

"Guys listen! We have always had the policy that whoever wants to join gets to join alright!"

"Your only doing these because two of them are your children and the other two are there sidekicks! You know having those four in here is going to tear us apart and there goes our chances of winning nationals!"

"Enough ok! Yes, two of them are my children and I know them well enough to know there not here to ruin are chances and fight! There here cause they want to be! Just ask Blaine and he will tell you how trust worthy they are!" Blaine's head shoots up and he glances over at Rachel who's clutching onto Finns hand and by the looks of it trying to hold back tears.

"Daddy, I'm sick of listening to them accuse us of things were not going to do! So can we just audition?" She asks

"Of course sweetie, go ahead!" I grab a gauitar and Finn goes in behind the drums, as Rachel and Quinn get into position.

"Hit it."

_[Rachel]_

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_[Quinn with Rache]:_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_Quinn:_

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love and life I will divide_

_Turn away cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_[Rachel, Finn,Puck]_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_[Rachel,Quinn,Puck,Finn]_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_[Rachel]_

_Yellow diamonds in the light (Quinn In the light)_

_And we're standing side by side (Quinn: oh)_

_As your shadow (With Quinn: crosses mine...)_

_[Rachel,Finn,Puck,Quinn]_

_(Quinn: We found love! )_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

"Wow guys! That was amazing!"

"I admit that was rather impressive, but I want to hear duets! From what Blaine says, Finn and Rachel's voices go together, I want to see that!" Kurt demands and Mr Schie turns back to us.

"What do you think guys? Can we get two duets?"

"Of course daddy." Me and Quinn sit down on the two empty chairs a the front of the room as Rachel whispers a song in Finns ear and he nods.

_[Finn]_

_Highway run into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round you're on my mind_

_[Rachel]_

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_[Finn and Rachel] _

_They say that the road_

_ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man_

_ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_[Rachel]_

_Oh boy you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours faithfully_

_[Finn]_

_Circus life under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_ooooh through space and time (through space and time)_

_Always another show wondering where I am lost without you_

_[Rachel]_

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_[Finn]_

_Oh girl you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours faithfully_

_Ooooooh ooooooooh ooooooh faithfully_

_faithfully ... I'm still yours_

_Ooooooh ooooooooh ... I'm still yours_

_Ooooooh ooooooooh ... I'm still yours_

_Faithfully_

They end hand in hand and me and Quinn stand up clapping, as do some of the others glee clubbers.

"That's what I call a duet! I think we might have new duet partners!" Rachel claps kissing Finn on the cheek before sitting down. I smile because that's probably the happiest seen her since Sunday.

"Noah and Quinn?"

"Puck dad, it's Puck."

[Quinn]  
>It's been a long time since I came around<br>Been a long time but I'm back in town  
>And this I'm not leaving without you<p>

_[Puck]_

_Just you and I_  
><em>Sharing our love together<em>  
><em>And I know in time<em>  
><em>We'll build the dreams we treasure<em>  
><em>And we'll be all right just you and I<em>

_[Quinn]  
><em>_There's something, something about this place_

_[Puck]  
><em>_Just you and, just you and I_

_[Puck and Quinn]  
><em>_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_[Puck]  
><em>_Just you and I_

_[Puck and Quinn]  
><em>_Something, something about my cool nebraska guy_  
><em>Yeah, something about, baby, you and I<em>

_[Puck]  
><em>_Just you and I_

_[Quinn]  
><em>_Just you and I_

_[Quinn and Puck]  
><em>_Sharing our love together_

_[Puck]  
><em>_And I know in time_

_[Quinn]  
><em>_And I know in time_

_[Quinn and Puck]  
><em>_We'll build the dreams we treasure_  
><em>And we'll be all right, <em>  
><em>Just you and I<em>

[Quinn]  
><em>There's something, something about this place<em>

_[Puck]  
><em>_Just you and, just you and I_  
><em><br>[Quinn and Puck]  
><em>_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_[Puck]  
><em>_Just you and I_

_[Quinn and Puck]  
><em>_Something, something about my cool nebraska guy_  
><em>Yeah, something about, baby, you and I<em>  
><em>Oh, you and I remember our first embrace, <em>  
><em>That smile that was on your face, <em>  
><em>The promises that we made<em>  
><em>And now your love is my reward, <em>  
><em>And I love you even more, <em>  
><em>Than I ever did before<em>

_[Quinn]  
><em>_There's something, something about this place_

_[Puck]  
><em>_Just you and, just you and I_

_Shelby and will_  
><em>Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<em>

_[Puck]_

_Just you and I_

_[Quinn and Puck]  
>Something, something about my cool nebraska guy<br>Yeah, something about, baby, you and I  
>So put your drinks up, for nebraska<br>For nebraska, nebraska, I love you_

You and I  
>You, you and I<br>Baby! I rather die!  
>Without you and I<p>

We made it you and i

"Wow that was amazing!" My dad says clapping along with everyone, especially Rachel whos the loudest ands beaming up at me. I wink at her and she giggles. "Welcome to the club guys!"

The rest of the class is spent with them explaining what sectionals, regionals and nationals is, and as we're leaving Coach Bieste walks in with .

"We need everyone out on the field in five!" Coach Bieste announces before walking out. I see Ms Sylvester looking over at Rachel and Quinn, and when I look back there lifting their tops up a bit behind dad, to show their piercings. After they leave I walk up to my dad and ask

"what's going on?"

"I haven't a clue, we will just have to find out."

When we get to the field all the glee club and footballers are sitting around we find a sit and sit quickly.

"Ok, it's come to our attention that the bullying between these groups has been getting worse. Well we're not going to stand for it anymore. All Cheerios and Footballers are expected to participate in Glee Club for this whole week."

"I am not joining no directions!" Azimo shouts

"Well then your off the team. Anyone who won't go is of the team!"

"You won't do that because none of us football players are joining! That will only leave you with 5 players and you can't compete with 5 so you will be disqualified!"

"well then if that's the case, we will."

"I'm out." All the footballers say before getting up and walking off the field. I throw my heads in my hand in frustration, and Quinn rubs my finally had a chance at winning with Coach Tunaka gone and now we can't even compete!

"Wait! I have an idea!" Rachel says.

"What is it Rach?" dad says

"Coach Bieste, is there any rules about girls playing?" We all look over at Rachel and she waves us off "Stop looking at me like that."

"No Rachel, there isn't. What are you getting at?"

"Well, how about all us glee girls join the football team for this game. It's not like we're actually gonna play properly. I mean if we can and the ball comes near then run, but we could just lay down for the game to trip the other team up!"

"No way Rach! Your not doing this! You could get hurt. I'm not allowing it!" Finn says and I fully agree

"Finns right! Yous could get hurt and were not risking anything right dad?"

"Well..."

"Dad, no, please. She's your little girl what if she got hurt?"

"Oh come on, she's on the cheerios on top of big pyramids nearly every day, I'm sure she can lay down on a field and trip people up!" He looks around and Coach Bieste nods

"That's settled then, welcome to the team glee girls!" What? No way! This can't be happening. Rachel gets up clapping excitedly and hugging Quinn and I just sigh.

The car trip home consists of Rachel and quinn talking about how excited they are.

"Oh come on boys, lighten up! It's a great idea. We're not going to get hurt." Rachel says and Finn sighs

"that's where your wrong!, you probably will get hurt! Rach, your like miniature babe. How are you going to be able to stand up to these guys?"

"Finny, I know I'm like miniature, but that dosent mean I'm weak! Just chill, were gonna be fine!" She answers.

"You don't seem as upset bout the whole Blaine thing now?" I say changing the subject. She sighs in the chair as she leans back looking out the window.

"I'm giving him time to vent. He will come around eventually. He's going through a rough time right now."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Ok, I'm really sorry for the delay. School has really been catching up on me lately. Also I'm in a roleplay on Tumblr which requires alot of attention. Anyway, I'm kind of dissapointed in this chapter. I really wanted to get a chapter up for you guy's, so it's kinda rushed, I was having a bit of writer's block trying to wrtie this but anyway. Enjoy!

As Always, I want to thank **all of you**for the wonderful reviews they **really **do keep me motivated to write! I am always excited to hear what you guy's think of my chapter's.

**FINN POV. **

* * *

><p>So, I still don't like the idea of Rach playing in the football game and I've talked to get loads of times about it, but it dosent seem to work because right now, I'm standing on the football field watching the girls walk out in there uniforms. Rachel comes up to me holding her helmet and smiles.<p>

"Are you sure your ok with this Rach?"

"Yes Finny, I'm fine!"

"Fine so. But, talk about a girl in a uniform, huh?" She giggles and slaps my chest playfully. She leans up giving me a quick kiss before handing me her helmet.

"Help me put it on?" I slide the helmet onto her head and tighten it a bit, just to be sure. Puck and Quinn come running up and Puck grabs both sides of Rachels helmet.

"You ready sis?"

"Let's kick some ass!" She shouts and we all laugh.

Well this didn't go as planned, we're half way through the game and were losing badly. The ball goes flying past my head and up beside here Rachel is lying down.

"PICK IT UP AND RUN!" Sam shouts from behind. She grabs the ball and starts sprinting up the field. That's when I notice the huge player from the other team running up behind her. Puck seems to notice to beside he immeaditly starts running in her direction ad so do I. All of a sudden, the player jumps on top of her and stands back up running of with the ball. Rachel dosent move and that's when I really start panicking. I run up beside her and kneel down at her side grabbing her hand.

"Rach, Rach, please wake up! Come on, please!" I cry, Puck comes up on one side of me and Quinn on the other. Mr Schuester, Ms Corcoran, Ms Sylvester and Coach Bieste all come up too.

"Rach please I love you!" I feel a tear roll down my cheek as she lies ther motionless

"Princess, wake up! You need to wake up for your big brother Puck. Who's ass am i gonna beat at everything if you don't? Come on, Rachel!"

"Move out of the way the paramedics are coming!" Coach Bieste says, I move out of the way a little never letting go off her hand. The paramedics put her on a stretcher and carry her to the ambulance.

"Only 3 people allowed." He says.

"Finn, Puck and Quinn you go. I'll go home and collect Blaine and we will be at the hospital as fast as we can." Mr Schuester says. I thank him and he nods as I climb into the ambulance beside Rachel. I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"I love you Rach, don't leave us."

2 hours, 2 damn hours sitting in the hospital room waiting for news on Rachel. I sit with my head in my hand's single tears falling down every no wand then, Puck on one side of me hugging Quinn who is crying and Mr Schuester is standing up hugging Shelby who is also crying. Blaine is just sitting staring at the wall with a guilty look.

"Family of Rachel Schuester?" My head shoots up and I see a doctor walking into the room.

"Yes? how is she?" Mr Schue says

"I've got some good and bad news. The bad news is Rachel got a pretty hard hit to the head and unfortunatly has gone into comba." Shelby gasps and starts crying again. "She has a few bruises around her body and a large bump on her head and has broke her left arm. The good news is, she hasent gone that deep into a comba so it shouldnt take her as long to wake up mabye a week a few days if were lucky. Ok, so as Rachel is so young and is in a bad condition we will allow all of you in to see her but only one person can stay with her at night and if you could keep the same person every night, it will help if she has a voice to follow. Mr Schuester we need you to come fill out some forms when your ready."

The doctor nods before walking off to the reception. I immeadtly shoot up and head to Rachels room. When I walk into the room my heart breaks at how fragile she looks, with wires hooked up to her everywhere. I walk over slowly and take her hand bringing it up to my mouth to kiss it. I feel ahand on my shoulder and I look back to see Puck standing there looking at Rachel.

"She's gonna be ok, she's a toughie. She's Puck Schuesters sister, she has to have some bad-ass in her." Puck says and I smile slightly.

We spend the rest of the night just sitting around with a little small talk now and then.

"I'm sorry guy's, but i'm going to have to ask at least 5 of you to leave." the nurse say's sticking her head in the door.

"Finn, If you want, you can be the on to stay here. I know your not going to leave anyway, but just ring your mom to tell her your fine, ok?" Mr Schuester says while he's standing up.

"Thank you Mr Schuester."

"Please, call me Will, outside of school."

"Em, do you guy's mabye mind giving me a minute to say night to Rachel?" Blaine says and me Puck and Quinn look at him shocked.

"Sure, come on everyone." We all walk out and leave the two in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>BLAINE POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rachel, I'm so sorry. I've been acting like a pure ass to you when all you tried to do was help. I was just so upset with the whole Kurt thing, and I just took it out on you when I shouldnt have." I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks and I wipe them away quickly, grabbing her hand "I'm really ahppy you joned Glee Club actually, it mean's we can spend more time together, and become close again. I know we have grown apart since the whole High School Thing. You have an amazing voice, a voice anyone would kill for. I love you so much Rach, stay strong for us." I stand up and lean over kissing her forehead. As I'm walking our of the room I realise something important I need to do.<p>

_**'We need to talk, Kurt. Please. -B'**_

* * *

><p><strong>FINN POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey mom."<p>

"Oh my god Finn, are you ok? why arent you home yet? I thought the game ending ages ago?" My mom says franticlaly through the phone.

"Mom calm down, I'm at the hosp-"

"Oh my god Finn! you not ok! why didn't you call? what did the doctor's say? what happened you."

"Mom woah, calm down. I'm not hurt. Rachel is."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"She got squashed by a football player on the other team. She's in a comba now mom, and she broke her left arm."

"Oh Finny. I know how hard that must be on you."

"It's horrible mom. She looks to fragile in the hospital bed with all the wires and stuff."

"Oh no, give all my best wishes to the Schuester's won't you? and tell them I'll be in to visit."

"I will. Mom, I'm spending the night here ok? well probably a few night's. The doctor said it will help her come around quicker if she has a voice to follow."

"That's ok Finny. I'll bring around a bag for you tomorrow ok?"

"Thank's mom."

"Stay strong honey. i love you."

"Love you too mom."

I put my phone on the table beside the bed and get into the space on the hospital bed beside Rachel, where the nurse told me it's safe to sleep.

"Night Rach, I love you so much. Come back to us soon, baby." I kiss her forehead before drifting off asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine POV.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Fine. Get dropped of to mine if you can. -K'<em>**

"Dad, would you ind dropping me off to Kurt's. I reall need to talk to him." I ask from the back of the car.

"Sure B. Quinn, are you coming back to our's for a while? or would you like to go back to your's?"

"Could I get dropped of at mine please? I have a bunch of stuff to do. Thank's for the offer though!"

"No Problem. Are you coming to the hospital tomorrow? after school of course, we can't have you missing school."

"Of course I will be." We stop off at Quinn's and say our goodbye's before heading to Kurt's. It's only a few minute's down the road from Quinn's so we get there 5 minute's later.

"Here we are. Curfew at 11 Blaine ok? It's ten now you have an hour. I'll pick you up ok?"

"Ye. Thank's dad." I hop out of the car taking a deep breathe before knocking on the door.

"Hello Blaine. Come in." Kurt say's when he anwsers. I walk in closing the door after me and sit on the couch. "What do you want, Blaine? are you here to hurt me again?"

"No Kurt. Just hear me out ok? Look, Rachel is in hospital, she's in a comba. She got knocked out by a football player." Kurt gasps before leaning over and hugging me.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't of been so snappy if I had known. Is she going to be ok?"

"We don't know. The doctor said she should wake up within the next week. She also broke her left arm."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, you did nothing."

"I feel terrible, I was so horrible to her all this time when she was only trying to be nice."

"It's ok, we all make mistakes and that's why I'm here. I'm messed up big time, Kurt. And I regret It so much. I've been moping around for more then a week about it when I should of been doing something. When I heard the news about Rachel, I got really worried. What if I didn't get a chance to make thing's right with her? I would regret it for the rest of my life. I can't let that happen with you. I love you, Kurt. You have to believe me. I was drunk, I didn't mean to do that. I would do anything to take the whole thing back. Please forgive me Kurt, I really need you right now. With Rachel in hospital and just in general. I miss spending time with you Kurt. I miss you so much." I see the tear's fall down his cheek, and I know i'm crying too. But I don't care, I just need Kurt back.

"I forgive you Blaine. I've missed you so much too. And your right, life's to short to spend it moping around. I'm going to be here for you ok? We just need to take thing's slowly." I pull him into a hug and whisper.

"I really do love you, so much."

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p>

Oh, and who's excited for Glee coming back this week? I AM! I listened to 'Without You' and I literally started crying, and I'm not really the emotional type. But when it come's to Finchel? That's when the waterworks come out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Ok, I'm **really **sorry for taking ages to upload! School is catching up on me.

Anyway, Once Again, Thank you all so so much for the wonderful reviews! They really helped me to get this chapter up. It was really hard to write. I'm not good at this kind of emotional stuff.

Another thing, I'm running out of ideas! I have one idea left to write in my notes but I cant write it yet cause it dosent fit into this part so I need stuff to keep me going until then! Send me your ideas!

Sorry for any typos, I've been staying up late writing on my ipod and auto-correct is terrible! This chapter is a kinda fluffly Finchel one cause there will be alot of Quick coming up! Thats right Quick fans;) I will be making up for the lack of Quick!

**Finn POV**

* * *

><p>One week later. One <strong>long <strong>week later. Rachel still hasen't woken up and I haven't left her side. Everyday has gone the same as the others, Dotors come in every morning and check on Rach, I sit around for the day watching tv, Puck Quinn Blaine Kurt Mr Schue and Ms Corcoran comeby every day after school and stay here until about 10, they leave and I end up watching more tv. It's been a hard week. I find myself tonight, in the same position just after saying goodbye to everyone but tonight I decide to go asleep early but say goodnight to Rachel first.

"Goodnight Rach. Please come back to us soon, I miss you so much. I miss those amazing chocolate brown eyes or that little blush you always get on your cheeks when I tell you how perfect you are. I miss that dazzling smile of yours that never fails to blow me away, or the feel of your soft lips on mine. I can't wait to be able to hold you and kiss you again. I can't wait to walk down the halls hand in Hand again, me carrying all your books for you cause I love you that much or when your at cheerios practice and im at football I cant wait to be able to look over at you, making me proud doing what you love, the best you can. As soon as you wake up I'm gonna be watching you like a hawk. I'm not leaving you out of my sight unless I have to, like going home at night and going classes but still. I'm not going to let anything happen to you again. Your going to be hiding from me I'll be watching you so much. We all miss you Rachel, me, Puck, Quinn, Your mom, Your dad and Blaine. You and Blaine are on good terms again, that's a good thing huh? He's been here everyday. He brought Kurt once her twice, there back together again Rach, they sorted there differences. Now all were waiting for is to see those chocolate eyes again. I love you so do much Rach. Goodnight" I kiss her forehead before leaning over and turning off the light, but as I'm turning over I feel something lightly squeeze my hand. I turn around quickly ad watch Rachel's hand in mine.

"Do it again, babe." I watch as her hand moves ever so slightly to squeeze mine. I press the button for the nurse to come as the tears start coming out of my eyes. "Rach, stay with me. Keep squeezing my hand. I love you so so much."

"F-Finn..." A smile grows on my face and I place a kiss on her forehead watching her eyes open slowly.

"I'm right here, Rach. I'm not going anywhere." The nurse comes into the room an asks

"What's u- Oh Rachel dear, your awake!" She comes to the bedside beside Rachel "How are you feeling honey? Can you talk."

"Y-Yes. Tired and s-sore."

"Thats understandable Rachel. I'll get you some painkillers and I recommend you ring the parents Mr Husdon. The doctor will be down in a while and the parents might want to hear the news." With that she walks out and my eyes drift back down to Rachels placing a hand on her cheek.

"Rach, baby, I missed you so much. I love you. I knew you were a fighter."

"I-I love you." I smile and lean down placing a kiss to her lips. I grab my phone and send a quick text to Puck

'Rach just woke up. You and your parents might wanna get down here, the doctors coming up. -F'

About ten minutes later they all come bursting through the doors and straight to Rachel hugging her and telling her how much she was missed. She really was. Even Coach Sylvester stopped by one day.

"I missed you princess. But don't tell anyone that ok?" Puck says to Rachel winking and she lets out a little giggle

"Hello Everybody. I'm sorry to ruin the reunion." The doctor say's as he walks in

"Its no problem."

"Hello Rachel, how are you feeling?" He asks Rachel

"Im ok. In a bit of pain." She say's weekly

"Where do you feel pain dear?"

"My arm and head."

"That's understandable. So, tonight we will keep you in for observation and tomorrow if your ok we will let you go home."

"What about going back to school? when can she do that?"

"Whenever she want's. It is completly up to how she feels. The headache will pass and with a bit of painkillers your arm wont be as sore. We will have to put a cast on your arm before you go though, You will have to refrain from extra-cirricular activities for a while though. Stuff like cheerleading as I know you are a cheerleader."

"Dont worry sir, she will have someone watching her at all time's" Mr Schue says and we all nod.

"Good, she will need it."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day...(Rachel POV.)<strong>

* * *

><p>I wake up feeling the sun streaming in my window silently cursing to myself for not calling Noah in to close my blinds, since I cant close them with this damn broken arm. I hear my phone vibrate so I lean over to try reach it but end up losing my balance<p>

"Oh Crap."

_**thump.**_

I end up on the floor and I can't help myself from bursting out laughing even though my arm is in intense pain. The door bursts open and Puck and Blaine come bursting through the door. I look up with tears in my eyes from laughing.

"Rach! what the hell happened?" Puck says

"I fell of the bed!"

"And your laughing?"

"Oh wipe that confused look off you face and help me up!" I reach my hand out and they both help me up.

"How did you fall out of bed?" Blaine says as I walk over to get my phone

"I got a text and I was reaching for my phone and I ended up on the floor."

"I bet it was Finn who texted you." Puck states

"Probably. He's so sweet."

"No No, don't go getting all sappy. I'll be in the kitchen. What do you want for breakfast? Mom and dad are gone out and they said I had to make breakfast for you."

"You would of made breakfast for me anyway! Hooooooow about pancakes?"

"They take forever!"

"Pleaseeeeee" I give him a little pout and sad eyes and he immediatly caves in. Score.

"Fine, Fine. Just don't give me that damn look." He walks out of the bedroom leaving me and Blaine laughing.

"So, How are you and Kurt?" I ask suddenly, knowing that I probably wont get another chance to ask today.

"It's good. Were working through it together. The news has kinda calmed down a bit at school and there not being as hard on us."

"I'm glad. I really didnt mean to cause any problem's I was-" He walks over and hugs me

"Hey hey, dont worry about it. I forgive you. I know you were only trying to help." I squeeze him tighter with my unbroken arm. "Now, you better text back Finn before he freaks out. Its his first night leaving you alone since you got tackled." He kisses my head before pulling away and walking over to the door "And I'm going to check that Puck dosent burn own the place."

"I AM A FINE ASS COOK!" Puck shouts up. Blaines shakes his head and walks out as I laugh. I pick up my phone and see _'1 new message from Finn3'_

**-Morning Gorgeous. How are you this morning? I'll be over in a while! -F x**

I feel the blush rise in my cheeks at his compliment. He always manages to make me blush.

**-Good Morning Finny! I'm fine, Just fell out of my bed though. See you soon! -R x**

As soon as I press send I immeaditly regret saying about falling out of bed, he's gonna be freaking out.

**-Oh god, are you ok? How did you fall out of bed? can you get up? are you stuck on the floor? -F x**

**-Wow Finn, calm down. I'm fine, and no I'm not stuck on the floor. Puck and Blaine came in. I actually laughed when I fell. Now stop worrying about me! I'll see you soon! -R x**

I put my phone down and go downstairs to see Puck eating pancakes and Blaine cooking.

"What happened to the 'fine ass chef'?" I smirk

"The 'fine ass chef' smelt the pancakes and started eating them straight off the pan." Blaine says and I roll my eyes

"Of course he did."

_**-Ding Dong-**_

"That's probably lover boy." Puck says scoffing down another pancake. I get the syrup and squirt a bit at him before walking out to the door. I open the door to see Finn standing there with a bunch of flower's.

"Finny..."

"Hello Gourgeous" He leans over kissing my cheek before handing me the bunch of flower's

"Your amazing." Puck comes out into the hall complaining about the syrup on his new white top.

"What happened to you?" As he closes the front door grabbing my hand

"The little princess squirted me with Syrup" Finn starts laughing and I smile he turns to me letting go of my hand to fist bump it.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen. I want my pancakes!" I walk in ahead of him sitting up on the stool at the island.

"One portion of vegan pancakes, for you ." Blaine says laying a plate in front of me. Finn comes over wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Thank you Blaine. Did you have breakfast Finny?" I ask looking to the side at him.

"Yep. I got up early"

"That's an achievement" I cut off a little piece of pancake and put it infront of his mouth "Open" He obeys immeaditly and opens and a put the pancake in.

"There some good pancakes."

"I was enjoying them until someone attacked me with syrup." Puck says as he walks back in the room after changing tops

"Is Quinn coming over today?" I ask changing the subject feeding the occasional piece of pancake to Finn as pick fake gags

"Ye. She said something about me and Finn getting lost cause she wants to spend some girl time with you. Looks like your already doing that with Hudson though." I pick up the syrup and squirt it at him again

"What the hell?"

"You had it coming." I shrug " What are you doing today Blaine?"

"I'm going over to Kurt's. We're just gonna spend the day out together."

"Aw, that's nice."

"Ye, im gong to get ready" he says walking out of the kitchen. We hear the door open and close and Quinn walks into the kitchen, she knows where the spare key is.

"Hudson, cutie beat it. Rachel's mine today." She says as soon as she steps in "But change your top first baby, you spilt syrup."

"I didn't spill it! She squirted me!"

"Of course she did. Now go. I'm giving you two 1 minute to say goodbye in private. There will be no calling today and no cutesy texts" With that she walks out of the kitchen going up the stairs. I turn to Finn who has a pout on his face.

"Aw Finny, don't worry. I'm gonna text you anyway."

"That's if Q dosent break your phone!"

"C'mere, before she comes back down. I spin around in the chair facing him, putting my hand on the back of his neck pulling him down for a kiss.

"Sorry for interrupting but just wanted to say goodbye and Quinns on the way down." Blaine says from the door. I pull away from Finn.

"Bye Blaine! have a good day!" I shout out to him before the front door closes.

"Time's up! off you go!" Quinn says shoving Finn out the door. When did she get in?

"Bye Rach! I love you!" He shouts

"Love you too!"

A few mintues later Quinn comes back in the kitchen and lets out a puff of breathe.

"Those two are hard work."

"You can say that again. So what are we doing today?"

"Girl day in, watch some mov-" She puts her hand over her mouth suddenly and makes a dash for the bathroom. I drop my fork on the table and run out of the room as fast as my weak legs can take me. I run into the bathroom to find Quinn leaned over the toilet getting sick. I walk over grabbing her hair up behind her and rub her back soothingly.

"Ugh, I' ve been getting sick every morning for the last week."

"You don't think you could be-"

"No! No way!"

"Are you sure? have you been using-"

"I'm on birth control!"

"Did you miss a day?"

"Ye, I think I missed a few when I went to my nan's. Oh crap, no I can't be."

"We have to be sure. I'll ring Finn and get them to bring home-"

"No! Puck can't know!"

"You gotta stop cutting me off! Fine, I'll ring Blaine. You ok?"

"Ye Im fine. Go ring him quickly!" I go back to my bedroom and get my phone of the bedside table and dial Blaines number.

-_Hello?_

_-Hey Blaine._

_-Oh hey Rach, what's up? are you ok?_

_-Ye ye, i'm fine. Look, I know your spending the day with Kurt but I need you to do me a really big favour._

_-Of course I will, what's up?_

_-I need you to buy a few pregnancy tests and bring them here._

_-Oh god Rachel, you can't be pregnant! you know there's such thing as protection! it's there for a reason, safe sex!_

_-Blaine, calm down. It's not for me! I don't need the safe sex talk, i've heard it already. I'm not that stupid. It's for Quinn. _

_-That's just as bad! What if she is? How's Noah supposed to tell dad. He's gonna freak!_

_-Blaine! your freaking out more then Quinn is. Just buy the pregnancy tests and bring the home please, and do it quick, Puck and Finn CANNOT know! ok?_

_-Ye, ok. I'll be there soon. Bye._

_-Bye._

I put my phone, in my hoodie pocket, well Finns hoodie but anyway. I walk back into the bathroom to find Quinn sitting on the side of the bath crying I walk over and pul her into a one armed hug. Damn broken arm.

"Shh Quinny, it's ok. We don't even know if you are or not. And even if you are, you have all of us to help you through it."

"What are we going to do about my parents? and school? and cheerios? we have no money to take care of a baby!"

"Shhh, just wait until we find out if you are or not."

A half an hour later, im sitting on my bed holding Quinns hand and Kurt and Blaine are sitting on the sofa in my room. My phone buzzes telling us its been 2 minutes, I turn to Quinn and she has her eyes closed.

"Will I go in Quinn, or do you want to?" I ask

"You go." I squeeze her hand before walking innto my en-suite and picking up the pregnancy text from the sink. I turn it around and gasp.

"I'm going to have a niece or nephew." I say walking back into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>OMG! What did everyone think of this weeks Glee? The Finchel was amazing! I was crying in alot of parts(I'm an emotional wreck:L). What does everyone think Rachel should do? yes or no? I think yes, but Id like to hear your opinions!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey Everyone!

Ok so as always I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews! there really helping me to keep writing! I love you all!

I want to give a shout-out to Princess Drama Queen my new co-writer! Thank you so much, your helping loads! Everyone, stop by her page and read her fic's! I have her in my favourite authors!

Its a short chapter, but the next part dosent really fit into this chapter. But, It should be up soon cause I have started writing it and i have a good bit done!

Enjoy!

**Finn POV.**

* * *

><p>When me and Puck walk back into the house we find the girls in the kitchen. Rachel is is leaning against the counter on her elbow her back turned to me. I walk over and wrap my arms around her waist kissing the back of her head As Puck does the same to Quinn.<p>

"Hey babe."

"Hey Finny. Did you have a good day?"

"Yep. I gotta go pee though." I kiss the back fo her head quickly again before running up the stairs. When I get up to the bathroom it's locked and I groan before running into Rachels room and going into her en-suite.

As I'm sitting on the toilet whistling, I look around the bathroom. I'm looking around one thing in paticular catches my eye, a white stick in the bath. As soon as I'm finished going tolet I stand up and reach into the bath to reveal a positive pregnancy test. I feel my heart racing. She's pregnant? How could she be! she's on birth control and we use protection to be extra sure! Oh god, how can we take care of a baby were juniors in high school were too young.

I drop the pregnancy test and run down the stairs into the kitchen, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel,Quinn and Puck stop laughing and turn to me looking confused.

"Finn, what's up?"

"Rach, are you pregnant?" Everyones mouths drop and Rachel looks over at Quinn immeaditly.

"No, No. I'm not."

"Then why is there a pregnancy test in your bathroom!" I say a little louder then I should

"I can't say Finn!"

"Dont lie to me!" I shout and she flinches.

"Im not lieing Finn!" She shouts back tears falling down her face

"I never though you were a liar Rachel..."

"Stop! Ok. Shes not pregnant Finn! I am!" Quinn shout's before running out of the room. I look over at Puck who has his hand over his mouth and then to Rachel who has tears streaming down her face, she's gets up and runs out of the room brushing past me and I feel a pang of guilt hit me immeaditly. Puck runs out of the room and I follow out after him. I follow him into Rachels room and Rachel is sitting on her bed with Quinn who is now crying. They look up when we come in and Rachel looks up at me with a hurt look.

"Quinn..." Puck says walking over pulling Quinn into his arms

"I'm s-s-so sorry Puck."

"Hey don't be ok? Were going to do this together. Everything will be ok." Rachel gets up off her bed and walks out of the room. I follow her out and down to the sitting room.

"Rach..."

"Just leave it Finn."

"No I was an idiot ok? I was just shocked and scared. I know your not a liar and I should never of called you that. I love you so much ok? I love you more then anything and nothings ever gonna change that." She stands up and shocks me by wrapping her arm around my neck, I lean down so she can reach better and I wrap my arms around her waist. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I whisper in her ear. She lifts her head up and connects her lips to mine.

"I love you" she says against my lips. We hear a car door outside and we pull apart quickly and walk into the kitchen where Kurt and Blaine are still standing there looking confused.

"Wipe those looks off your faces, mom and dad are back." Rachel says before climbing onto my lap and burying her head in my chest "I'm asleep ok?"

Mr Schuester and Ms Corcoran walk into the room hand-in-hand and ms Corcoran smiles at Rachel on my lap.

"Is she asleep?" She asks

"Ye she dozed off about 5 minutes ago." I say stroking her hair. "I think I'll carry her up to her room" I say trying to get out of the room before things get awkward.

"That would be great! Is Puck here?"

"Ye, he's upstairs with Quinn." I say before lifting Rachel up and carrying her to her room where Puck and Quinn are lying on her bed.

"Dude, how the hell did she fall asleep in 5 minutes when she was just mega pissed at you?"

"Shut up douch! I'm still awake, mom and dad are downstairs." Rachel says suddenly and I bite my lip trying not to laugh.

"Oh god, how are we supposed to tell your parents? There going to hate me!" Quinn says

"Hey, calm down babe. They won't hate you but that dosent matter cause I will always love you." She smiles up at him and leans up to kiss him.

"Oh god, please stop before you get into a full blown make-out session on my bed. That bed is only for one couple to make out and thats Finchel!" Rachel says as I put her down and she storms over to the bed. "and anyway I have to fall asleep for the night so let me have some alone time with Finny bear."

"Fine fine. Night princess, love you. Don't fall out of your bed tomorrow morning ok? Call me if you need anything." Puck says to Rachel

"Night Rachie. Thank you for everything today. Your the bestest friend ever."

"No problem Quinnie. Night." After the both leave. Rachel smiles over at me and waggles her finger motioning for me to walk over to her so I do.

"Tuck me into bed Finny bear?" I chuckle and she let's out a little giggle.

"Anyhing for you, Ray-Ray." she climbs into bed and I tuck in her covers at both sides.

"Will you do something else for me?"

"Of course babe, what is it?"

"Hold me until I fall asleep?" I smile and climb onto the bed and Rachel snuggles into my side.

"I love you Finny."

"I love you more Rach."

**Quinn POV. A few minutes ago.**

I watch as Rachel runs out brushing past Finn and he runs after her. I feel terrible for making them fight, even though I know they will make up. I look up at Puck and he smiles at me. How can he be so nice to me?

"How are we going to do this Puck? were in high school! we cant take care of a damn baby!"

"Shh calm down babe. We can do it together ok? Our little baby is going to be beautiful. And I heard somewhere that pregnant girls get very horny, that could be fun" He says and I giggle smacking his chest "I mean it babe, were gonna get through this together. Everythings going to be ok." He leans down giving me a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Q."

"I want to tell my parents as soon as we can."

"Well its late now, but how about tomorrow after school?"

"That would be great."

"Your gonna have to tell.."

"Coach Sylvester I know. I'm scared to though."

"Don't be. She loves you and Rach."

"I suppose, I'll get Rachel to go down to her office with me tomorrow."

"That's my girl."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hey Again! Your reviews were lovely for the last chapter thank you all so much!

I dont think I have anything to say this time besides thank you for the amazing reviews. So enjoy!

NO POV.

Chp9.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn were walking down the hall linking arms on there way to Sues office to tell her about Quinns pregnancy when they come face to face with Sanatana Lopez.<p>

"Hey Stubbles, Fabray." She says smirking.

"Hey Sand-Bags. Now if you dont mind, we have somewhere to be so if you could move your fake little self and let us by." Rachel says smiling pushing past her and bringing Quinn with her, waving back at Santana.

"Personally, I think we need to slushy her. I know we dont slushy people, but she deserves it. Mabye we should go nget one now" Quin says trying to distract Rachel from bringing her to Sue's

"I agree Quinny, but we have more important stuff to do! We gotta get down to Sues office. Dont distract me!"

Finn somes walking around the corner and smiles when he sees Rachel walking up to her.

"Oh look Rach! Its your boyfriend. I think you should go talk to him."

"No, No. Your not distracting me."

He goes to lean in for a kiss but she pushes him away.

"Nope! No distractions!"

"But babe, I havent got a kiss all day!"

"And thats because you slept in late and didnt pick me up." She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off with Quinn again, Cheerios ponytail bobbing up and down.

"Hello Rachel, Could we get an interview for my blog from the Head Cheerio?" Jacob Ben-Isreal says to her holding a mircophone in her face. She groans out in frustration and pushes it away continuing on her walk to Sues.

"Your setting up all these distractions arent you?" She mumbles to Quinn. When they get to the office, Quinn stops outside and Rachel turns to look at her.

"I'm scared Rach, like really scared."

"Quinnie, Sue loves us. She's always calling us the daughters she never had. Even if she dosent take it well you have plenty other people there for you, me, Puck, Finn and after tonight our parents. We all Love you Q, and nothing will ever change that." Quinn wipes a tear that she didn't realize had fallen.

"Your the bestest best friend ever. Let's do this!" Rachel knocks on the door and they hear Sue shout 'Enter'.

"Ahh, my two favourite girls! What can I do for my stars today? How's your arm Rach?" She stands up and gives them both a hug. "Its good to see you back on your Cheerios uniform."

"Thanks Sue. My arms fine, it's broken but it's not really that sore. Oh don't worry, I will still be at every Cheerios practice. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Rachel says smiling "But, it's not about me now. Quinn needs to talk to you."

"What's up Q? Do I need to cover my chair in plastic in case I wet myself with excitement"

"No no. Ok well first I just want to say I'm really sorry, none of this ever meant to happen."

"What never meant to happen?"

"I-I'm pregnant Sue. And I'm so scared, I don't know what to do. I'm lost." Sues jaw drops but as soon as she sees the tears fall she stands up pulling Quinn into her arms.

"It's ok. Your a strong girl, like I was as a young sue Sylvester. You can get through this, and I will give you all the support you need." Rachel smiles at the sight in front of her. She knew Sue wouldn't turn on her.

"Thank you so so much."

"Your very welcome. Now, have you gone to the doctors yet about the whole thing?"

"No I only found out yesterday, I haven't even told my parents yet!"

"Listen, I'll make an appointment for you and Bring you and your lover boy to the appointment ok?"

"You seriously are the best."

"I know Q, I know."

* * *

><p>Quinn and Puck sat infront of Russel and Judy Fabray about to break the news to them. To say that Quinn was shaking fiercely was an understatement. She was Absolutly terrified. Rachel had given her another pep talk before she came but it didn't really work.<p>

"What's going on?" Russel speaks up

"Daddy, I just want you to remember when I tell you this. I'm still your little girl, I'm still the girl I was a month ago I just made a mistake and I love you both so much."

"Quinny, what is it?" Quinn grabs Pucks hand and squeezes it, taking in a large breathe.

"I'm pregnant." Judy and Russels eyes go wide and there jaws drop. They sit in silence for a few minutes until Quinn speaks up "Please say something!"

"Get out." Russel says fiercely, not even making eye contact.

"W-What?" Quinn stutters

"Out. I can't stand to look at you anymore, all you are is a worthless slut."'

"Hey now, don't call her that. She's not a slut and she's not worthless. We made a mistake, everyone does. Even you." Puck speaks up

"I'll give you fifteen minutes to pack your stuff, I'm putting the timer on the microwave." Hs stands up and walks toward the kitchen, stealing one last glance at a now crying Quinn.

"Mom..." She says turning to Judy who's sitting there shocked.

"I'm sorry Quinn." And with that she stalks out after Russel. Quinn turns to Puck and breakdown into his arms.

"Come on babe, let's pack your stuff. Everything gonna be ok." He kisses her head before leading her towards her bedroom.

Half an hour later they arrive outside the schuesters house seeing Finns, Kurts, Blaines, Rachel's, Shelby and Wills cars parked outside.

"Looks like you have a full house." Quinn says so quietly it's almost a whisper.

"Don't we always?" She lets out a little giggle and Puck smiles. He grabs all her bags and they head towards the door.

When they go in they find Shelby and Will snuggled on the couch.

"Mom, dad?" They both look up at Puck and look curiously at Quinn's bags.

"What's up baby boy?" Shelby says sitting up in Wills embrace.

"Quinn's pregnant and her parents have just kicked her out so she needs somewhere to stay." Shelby gasps and stands up quickly.

"Oh Quinn, Come here sweetie." Shelby pulls Quinn into a hug and Quinn cant help but cry at the love there giving her "Your welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you so much. I promise I won't be a bother."

"Dont worry about it. I'm gonna have fun now washing two Cheerios uniforms all the time." Shelby jokes and Quinn let's out another little giggle "We're here for you."

"You have no idea how much this means."

"When did you find out?" She asks sitting down on the couch with Will

"I'd probably get more attention sitting in a room with Finn and Rachel sucking face then here." Puck jokes and Will looks up horrified.

"My little girl doesn't suck face!" He defends and Puck laughs.

"Of course she dosent."

"Ignoring that vulgar thought, when did you find out?" Shelby asks shooting glares at her two boys.

"Just yesterday. I told Sue today as well. She said she's gonna bring me and Puck for a checkup."

"I'm happy you told us as soon as possible. Thats sweet of her! You will have to get sonar ram pictures. Now, come one let's get you into a room. We will give you the spare room, you don't want to share a room with Finn and Rachel making out all the time."

"Mom! We don't make out aaall the time." Rachel says as she walks into the room holding hands with Finn, lips swollen onbviously from making out. "Oh Quinny, what happened."

"They kicked me out and called me a worthless slut" She shrugs

"How could they!" Rachel pulls Quinn into a one handed hug.

"It's ok. There just showing there True colours."

* * *

><p>Short Chapter, I know:(.<p>

So you probably noticed I changed from my usual character POV'S to no POV. Tell me whether you think I should keep it this way or go back to the old way! Oh, and the next chapter will be Will and Shelbys wedding, I can garuntee a big shocker, it will probably take a little longer then usual to upload though, sorry.


	10. Of Wedding Bells&Secrets

**CHP14.**

**A/N: **Heyyy! Thank you all for your reviews, you are all seriously amazing. I also want to thank every you added this to favourite story or who added me to favourite author, thank you very much.

I apoligise for any typos as this **whole** chapter was written on my ipod and my Ipod seems to be convinced that Puck's name is...Pick.

I have a new found love for Barbra Streisand. She is serioulsy amazing.

**Rachel POV.**

* * *

><p>Today, Today is the day my mom and dad are getting married. Finally! Its been 3 months since Quinn moved in with us so shes 4 months pregant now and luckily not showing that much. No one in the school nows about it yet. My mom asked Kurt to help us with the wedding and since he has started helping us, we have kinda become friends. Me, him and Quinn have been spending alot of time together recently, hes awesome to bring shopping! My mom asked him to be like the boy version of a bridemaid for the wedding and he immeaditly accepted. Me, Quinn and My aunt Lilly are bridesmaid too. My aunt lilly is chief bridesmaid, I decided I didnt want to be cause then I wouldnt get to walk down the aisle with Finn.<p>

I get out of bed and go over to Kurts bed on the floor and start shaking him.

"Kurt, Kurt, wake up! its the wedding day!" He shoots up at the sound at wedding and I roll my eyes playfully.

"Ohhh, this is so exciting!" he squels.

"Come on lets go wake Quinn!"

"Theres no need, you both already woke me with all the squeling." She says sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"MY MOM AND DAD ARE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" I squel and the other two join me.

"Ok Ok, we have to go wake up your mom. Then I have a shower scheduele planned, and the hair dresser and make-up artists will be here at 8 so we have two hours to get a shower each." He says reading from his planner.

"Wow Kurt, your very organised arent you?"

"Yes very. We need to be! Now Rachel, I need you to text Finn or better yet ring him to make sure there all awake back at your house, I will do the same for Blaine. Quinn, you do the same for Noah, its better we make sure 3 of them are awake instead of one. I also need you to inform them that the hair stylists will arrive there at 9 and they have to be leaving the house at 11 as the wedding is at 12."

"Wow, Slow down Kurtie. Let us wake up my mom first before we start anything else, Aunt Lilly is in there with her." I grab both there hands and we walk down the hall of my grandmothers house towards my moms room. When were almost there we hear loads of squeling. "I guess there awake." I giggle.

The three of us walk through the door and find my mom and Lilly jumping up and down on the bed. They turn to look at us and we all run over and start bouncing too. I jump into my moms arms and we fall back on the bed in a hug.

"IM GETTING MARRIED TODAY RACHIE!" She screams and I laugh.

"I KNOW!"

"HEY!" Kurt shouts from infront of the mirrior holding his planner we all turn to him and quite down. "Im sorry to ruin th fun but we have a lot to do! Now Rachel, Quinn go text your boys! Shelby your up for a shower first, Lilly I need you to go and start breakfast and wake up yours and Shelbys mother." We all nod and run off to where we have to go, me and Quinn running to my room in my grandmothers house. I pick my phone up of the dresser and find Finns name. I decide on calling him.

-Hello?

-Finn! you gotta wake up.

-Oh hey babe. Why am I waking up? and why are you not in your bed with me.

I roll my eyes and laugh a little at how forgetful he can be.

-Finn dear, if you havent realised, its my mom and dads wedding day.

-Oh ye, sorry Rach. You know im stupid in the mornings.

-Mhmm. Anyway, you need to get up. The hair stylists are gonna be there at 9.

-A hair stylist? Seriously? All I need to do is put some gel in it and its fine.

-Nope, not today Finn. Your getting a hairstylist. Now I gotta go, I have to get ready.

-Fine. I cant wait to see you though, your gonna look gourgeous. Bye Babe, love you!

-Thanks Finny. Love you too!

I hang up and look up to see Kurt standing at the door tapping his foot.

"Yes?" I say

"You, shower, now." He says before walking out. I laugh and grab my stuff for a shower.

* * *

><p>12'O'CLOCK.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom, Mom, calm down." I say to my mom whos infront of me taking deep breathes.<p>

"What if I fall? Oh god what if I fall!"

"I wont let you fall dear." My grandad says coming up beside her grabbing her hand.

"Mom. Everything is gonna be ok."

"Ok its go time everyone!" Kurt says walking up clapping his hands. "Wheres Quinn?"

"Oh she had a problem with her dress, Lillys helping her out."

"Oh dear god, no! the dresses are perfect. Whats wrong with it?"

"Calm down Kurt, Im here! it just wouldnt close up over my bump." Quinn says walking in with Lilly.

"Oh thank god. Ok, are you ready Shelby?"

"No."

"Yes you are mom. Your not backing out of this now, Dad is up the top of that aisle waiting for you, dont let him down."

"Ok, Ok. Lets do this." She says and I smile hugging her

"Cue Music." Kurt says through the curtain to New Directions who were singing today.

_The whispers in the morning_

_Of lovers sleeping tight_

_Are rolling like thunder now_

_As I look in your eyes_

_I hold on to your body_

_And feel each move you make_

_Your voice is warm and tender_

_A love that I could not forsake_...

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful today, Rach." Finn says to me as were dancing. H ehas his arms wrapped around my waist and I have mine wrapped around his neck with my head resting on his chest.<p>

"You look very handsome pyourself." I giggle and he laughs a bit and then kisses the top of my head. The door of the hall suddenly bursts open and a red head women comes walking in. Everything goes quiet and the music is turned down as the red head walks towards the top table where my mom and dad are.

"Emma Pilsbury..." My dad says as she approaches them with a look of worry on his face.

"Where are they?" She demands.

Finns grip on my waist tightens and I clutch his arm.

"Where are who?" My dad says stepping infront on my mom.

"Oh don't play stupid Will, the twins!" I watch as Puck walks up beside my mom and Emma looks looks at him in fascination but then that turns to anger as she turns back to my dad.

"YOU TOLD ME TBEY WERE DEAD!" She screeches as tears fall down her face. I feel my self start to worry and Finn must notice cause he kisses the top of my head.

"Emma, please don't do this here..."

"Noah?" She says walking towards Puck who's holding my mom and Quinns hand.

"Em...Yes?" He stutters.

"Where's my little girl?" She asks turning back to my dad and I feel myself start to worry.

"That's none of your business."

"Shes my daughter Will! Of course it's my business! Where is she? I'm not going to hurt her!"

"Rachel?" My dad calls and I suddenly feel numb. Finn goes to stand back but I grab his hand bringing him up to my dad with me.

"Oh Rachel, your so beautiful..." Emma says as she walks towards me but I step back bashing I Finns chest. "You haven't told them Will, have you?" She says when she notices the scares look on my face.

"They don't nee-"

"THEY DESERVE TO KNOW WILL!"

"Know what?" I say and everyone suddenly turns to look at me.

"just leave us Emma!" My mom says

"They think it's you? That's not fair to me or them!"

"Whats going on?" I say getting a big louder

"Rachel honey, just go and-"

"NO! Just tell me what's going on!" I shout. Finn puts his arm around my waist and I lean into his side feeling myself calm down a bit.

"Rachel, Shelby's not really you and Noah's mom. Emma is." I look over at Puck who's mouth as dropped open too and he let's go of my moms hand. I see tears falling down her face and I feel them falling down mine.

"You lied to me? YOU LIED TO ME ALL THESE YEARS!" I shout and my mom flinches. Finn wraps his other arm around me and I grab onto his shirt crying into it. "WHY DID YOU LIE! WHAT ABOUT BLAINE? " I cry out.

"Shelbys Blaines mom. Rachel we did it for you and Noah." My ex-mom says quietly.

"Don't give me that crap! I-I can't believe you lied to me about something this big. YOU KEPT MY REAL MOM FROM ME AND PUCK!" I notice a tear roll down Noah's cheek.

"YOU COULD OF STOPPED ALL THIS FROM HAPPENING IF YOU HAD JUST TOLD THEM." My real mom shouts to my dad.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Puck finally speaks up.

"Because your dad told me you two were dead when I came to collect you two. He told me that they had already had the funeral."

"Why would you do that dad?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you two."

"Ye well let's see how that works out." I turn and storm out of the room the tears flowing down my face. I hear my dad shout after me but I just ignore him. I walk out into the hall and slide down the wall collapsing to the ground into a fit of tears. I feel two large arms wrap around me and I immediately regonise them as Finns. He pulls me onto his lap and I cry into his chest.

"I know it's hard baby, but your gonna get through this and Im gonna be with you every step of the way." He says into my hair.

"I love you, so damn much." I cry out.

"I love you so so much more." He whispers.

"Princess.." I look up and see Puck standing there with tears in his eyes holding onto Quinn's hand. I stand up and walk over to him pulling him into a hug squeezing him as tight as I can.

"You would never lie to me right?" I say to him between sobs.

"Never. Your my little sister and I love you. This is gonna be tough for us, but were gonna be fine."

"I love you." Blaine walks out with Kurt then. I go over to him giving him a hug, holding him as tight as I can.

"Shh, it's gonna be alright." I clutch onto him feeling that If I let

him go he'll disappear. "I'm not

Going anywhere." He kisses the top of my head.

"Sweetie?" I pick my head up off Blaine's shoulder and see Emma standing there. "Can I talk to you two for a minute?" I nod at her and she smiles. I feel Pucks hand slip into mine and we walk outside to the benches with Emma. "I need you two to know, I love you both so much. I have ever since you were born and I want to get to know you. But don't be mad at your dad, I understand why he did it, you two are a lot to lose. I know how it feels to lose you. You were both so adorable when you were babies, yous used to always hold hands." I giggle a little and Puck squeezes my hand. "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourselves?" she says.

"Em..Well people call me Puckerman, don't ask me why. I'm on the football team and glee club. There's not really much to tell." Puck shrugs.

"He's not the talky type." I say and Emma laughs.

"What about you Rachel?"

"Well I'm head cheerio back at my McKinley. I'm in glee club also."

"What about boyfriends and girlfriends? Who was that tall handsome guy you were with in there?"

"That's my boyfriend, Finn Hudson. Were two weeks away from our one year anniversary."

"Those two are lovesick animals. There always all lovey Dovey with each other." Puck comments and I push him slightly.

"He sounds precious. What about you Noah?"

"That blonde girl I was with, that's my girlfriend. Quinn."

"She's very pretty."

"Can I ask you something?" I say interrupting her.

"Go ahead darling."

"What happened with you and my dad? And how did you find us?"

"Well, we kind of hit a rough spot in our relationship. He cheated on me with Shelby. So we divorced. But after we divorced I found out I was pregnant and I didn't want my children to not know there rather so I told him. So when you were born, you dad took you two for a while but I ended up winning full custodaty. So when I came back from new York to collect you two your dad told me yous had died and I missed the funeral. Now for how I found you two, I know someone called Sue Sylvester-"

"My Cheerios coach." I add in and she nods

"I was watching her at Cheerios nationals and she said Rachel Schuester and I immeaditly recognized you. I talked to Sue and found out everything I needed to know."

"Wow. That must of been rough for you." Puck says and she nods.

"it was horrible thinking my baby's were dead. But now that your here again, I will do anything to start up a relationship with you two! I want to know all your gossip and all about your boyfriends and girlfriends!" I laugh before reaching over and hugging her.

"I'd love to." I whisper and she squeezes me tighter, then giving Puck a hug.

"Here, take my number. And call me whenever." She says handing us a page with her number "I love you too, very much." She says before standing up and walking back in.

"C'mere Rach." Puck pulls me into a hug running my back.

"I love her already Puck. But what are we supposed to do about dad an-and Shelby?"

"I dunno Rach, but I don't think we should forgive them that easily."

* * *

><p>Ok, Good? Bad? Anyway, I know I didnt really write Emma as she usually is but I originally had wrote her as April. I didnt know who to pick! But anyway Wemma fans, get excited!<p> 


	11. AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ!

**Authrs Note:**

Hey Guys! Im sorry for anyone who though this was a chapter but I have an important thing to say.

**1.** Ok so, as you all now, Rachel and Puck have a different mom. But after thinking it through, it dosent fit well that Emmas there mom and it wont fit in with the storyline I have. So, From now on, **Emma and Will are now married, Rachel and Puck thought she Emma was there mom, but Shelby returned in the last chapter and they find out that shes there real mom. **Im sorry if this cause any confusion but It kinda needs to be done. **A****nytime that Shelby was mentioned from the first chapter, its actually Emma! **if anyone needs me to explain this again, just message me. Once again, Im sorry for any confusion.

**2**. I just want to thank you each and every one of you that has reviewed, favourited or added to story alert. Yous are my inspiration and the thing that is keeping me going on this story! I love you, all.

**3.** From now on I'm putting dates on the chapters, it just makes things less confusing for you readers and me. So I'm just gonna pick a random date. **14/10/2011 - that was the wedding date! **I know Im like a year behind but ah well. Also some other important dates you will need to know:

**Finchels 1 year anniversery: 5/11/2011**

**Quicks 1 year Anniversery: 19/11/2011**

**Quinns due date: ****14/2/2012**

***Please remember none of these dates our going by our real calenders!***

****Ok so im finally finished, I think. If anyone is confused about anything **please** message me or say it in the reviews so I can explain. You are all amazing readers and I dont want to lose any of you over this mix-up, so please do.

The next chapter should be out either today or tomorrow, so theres not much more waiting.

Oh, and anybody on Tumblr?;D


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **So this chapter was supposed to be longer but the next part wont really fit in with this so I had to end this chapter!

Thank you all for the Reviews! and for favouriting and adding to story alerts! I never expected it to be such a success!

****IF YOU HAVENT READ THE LAST AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ IT NOW! ITS IMPROTANT SO YOU DONT GET CONFUSED!*****

**CHP11. **

**Puck PO****V.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 20 of October 2011<strong>

* * *

><p>A weeks gone past since the wedding. My dad and Emma left for there honeymoon on the day after and they came back two days ago. Im not completely ignoring them, I do talk to them, but only if I have to. But Rachel, she's a completely different story. She hasn't said one word to them since they told us at the wedding. Her and Finn are like joined at the hip now. He never leaves her side. She has been staying over at Finns a lot and Finn stayed here when they were on there honeymoon. Finn said something like, she thinks she's going to lose us like she lost my mo- Emma. It's kinda weird calling her Emma now, but I can't bring myself to call her mom. We still go to Glee Club, but when my dad asks Rachel something she ignores him. My actual mom, is awesome! She's been over with us a few times and we have been in her house. We have spent most of the time just getting to know each other and talking 'bout what happened. Rachel seems to Love her, and apparently she worked on Brodaway in New York and she was a glee club director in some school.<p>

"Oh brother of mine, will you go get me some ice cream from the shop." Rachel says. At the moment, we're sitting on the couch under a big blanket watching her favourite movie, Funny Girl. It sucks, but I'm only watching it to make her happy. Quinns gone to visit her sister and Emma and My dad are gone out somewhere. Blaine is over with Kurt. So it's just me and Rachel, but Finns on the way.

"Are you just trying to get rid of me so when Finn comes the two of you can squeeze in a round?"

"No actually. I just want ice-cream. Never mind, I'll text Finn to get me some. Oh look, it's don't rain on my parade!" she squels and I roll my eyes.

"I guess I'm texting Finn.." I mumble and she hits me in the face with a pillow.

"Shut it, Puckerman!"

-Hey man, bring some ice cream on your way over for Rach. Oh and btw, Funny Girl is on. HELP. -Puck.

"Oh isnt she brilliant."

"Who would of thought, the head cheerio of the school is a broadway junkie and a Streisand worshipper? Intesting." I get a another hit in the head but this time its an empty bottle being thrown at me. "Ow!"

"Shut up so."

-Im well ahead of you, dude. I already had a tub bought. Oh yay! Barbra again. I think I'll drive slowly. -Finn

"Is that Finny?" Rachel asks leaning over.

"Shut it, Schuester! It's Barbra." I say mocking her voice and hitting her with a pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 21st of October 2011<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe." I say walking up to Quinn the next day during lunch.<p>

"Hello there." She leans up giving me a kiss before turning backt o her locker. "You know, from the end of next week on, we will be able to go for an ultrasound to find out if were having a little boy or girl." She says while closing her locker. I grab her hand and we start waking down the hallway.

"That's awesome! I can't wait. Our baby's gonna kick-ass."

"Whatever. But anyway, because of the whole thing with your mom and dad, Sue said she will bring us to the ultrasound."

"You know, I would of just talked to my dad?"

"I know but, I didn't want to make you do something you don't want to do because of our baby."

"Hold up, Hold up." I hear a voice say from behind us. We turn around to see Santana Lopez, the girl who hates Rachel and Quinn and would do anything to bring them down. "Did I just hear little ms perfect saying she's having a baby?" She says extra loud with a smirk on her face.

"Thats none of your business, Satan."

"It may not be, but that dosent mean I'm not gonna get involved..." She winks at me and starts clapping to get everyone's attention.

"Shut up, Santana!" I shout.

"EVERYBODY, LISTEN UP! I HAVE AN INTRESTING ANNOUNCEMET!" I feel someone push up beside me as I see Rachel standing there.

"What's going on?" She whispers as she notices tears on Quinn's face.

"She's gonna tell them Rachel!" Quinn cries out, I pulls her into my side and wrap my arms around her.

"Not if I can help it." Rachel whispers back. She starts walking towards Santana and I grab her wrist.

"Rachel, don't do anything stupid." I say and she just shrugs me off.

"Yo Sandbags, listen here. You better shut your lieing trap. Your not the only one here that knows how to go all Lima heights." Rachel shouts

"Oh lay off stubbles. This has gots nothing to do with you."

"Oh I think it does."

"Just go away. Nobody wants you! Not even your own parents..."

"Oh that's it." Rachel runs at her and starts pulling her hair.

"Shit." I hear Finn curse beside me. The three of us run over to them and try to break them up. Finn grabs on Rachel wrapping her arms around her and holding her and I grab Santana keeping her back.

"LET ME GO FINN! SHE DESERVES TO BE HURT!"

"Rachel, calm down your already hurt enough." He says to her.

"Let go of me Puckerman! I'm not gonna do anything else. I've already done enough for my liking." I let to and she starts walking down the hall but before she gets to the corner she turns back with a grin on her face "OH AND QUINNY, GOOD LUCK AT THE ULTRASOUND FOR YOUR BABY." She laughs before turning the corner.

"THAT'S IT LET ME AT HER!" Rachel screams, squirming in Finns arms. I look over to Quinn who's now crying but before I can hug her she runs over to Rachel and I follow.

"Rach, it's ok. You have done enough. Your eye looks pretty bad." Quinn says to Rachel.

"I don't care how bad my eye is! She deserves to be hurt!"

"Wow, princess. Calm. Your hurt too much already. What the hell did I tell you about getting in fights?" I say to her.

"Nobody messes with the two head bitches around here!"

"What the hell is going on?" We hear my dad shout as he walks down towards us. "Ow, Rachel. Your eye looks bad. Did you get in a fight?"

"Finn, will you come with me to get an ice pack?" she says completly ignoring my dad.

"Yeah Sure." The two walk off but Finns turns back and mouths a _'sorry'_ to my dad.

"this is all my fault" Quinn says falling into my embrace.

"Wait? What happened?" My dad asks again I notice a tear rolling down his cheek and I mentally remind my self to tell Rachel later.

"Santana found out I'm pregnant and she was going to tell everyone but Rachel went up and started shouting at her. Santana said something to Rachel that nobody wants her even her family and Rachel lost it."

"Quinn, this isnt your fault. If its anybodys, its mine. I should of just old her about Shelby."

"Dont beat youself up 'bout it dad. You know Rach, shes not the type to just forget things and move on. I know how she feels and it freakin' hurts. But she loves you, like, loads and we know that you didnt mean to hurt us. She'll come around eventually."

"Thanks Noah."

"Puck." I say before he hugs me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that day in Glee...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Me and Quinn walk in and sit in the back row holding hands. The only people not here yet are Finn and Rachel.<p>

"Hello everybody!" My dad says as he walks in placing his sheet music on the piano "Wheres Finn and Rachel?"

"Were here." Finn says as the two walk in. I notice Rachels eye which is all swollen.

"Oh my Barbra, what happened to you eye?" Kurt says running up to Rachel looking at her eye.

"Im fine, Im fine. Just a black eye. I've had plenty before. Im suprised you havent heard?" Kurt shakes his head and she sighs "I got in a fight with, Santana. No big deal. Now can we get back to the lesson?"

"Ok guys, this weeks is assignment is boys vs girls!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Im having the worst writers block _**ever**_ for this story at the moment so **please** if you have any ideas _tell me!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tuesday 25th of October.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>This last while has been hard, with the whole thing with my mom. My dad and Emma keep trying to talk to me but I'm not ready yet. Finns mom has been amazing to me. When this whole thing started she told me that whenever I just wanted to get away from the whole thing to come and stay in their house. Once I slept in Kurts room with him. Thats where I find myself thismorning.

I walk down the stairs of Finns house in my pjs and go into the kitchen where Burts at the table reading the paper, Carole cooking breakfast and Kurt is reading a magazine. Vogue most likely.

"Morning." I say walking in

"Good morning, sweetheart." Burt says

"Good Morning, honey." Carole says

"Morning again, diva." Kurt finishes and I laugh. I sit at the table and Carole puts a plate of pancakes infront of me.

" Thanks, Carole."

"Your welcome, sweetie. So how have things been at home?"

"Mostly the same. Noah's seems to be talking to my dad again, so that leaves me the only one ignoring them. Do you think Im being to rough on them?" I ask

"Sweetie, you have to decide that. But I know that if Finn or Kurt were ignoring me I would be very torn up. Maybe you should give them a chance to explain, but make sure your ready before you do. It will be a lot to take in." Carole answers

"Your right. Maybe i should give them a chance."

"On a lighter note, did you know Finn and Rachel's one year anniversary is coming up?" Kurt pipes in and I smile. One full year. One full year of happiness.

"Oh really! Thats so romantic. I cant believe my little Finny has been in a relationship for one year! Thats amazing." Carole gushes and I laugh.

"Whats amazing?" Finn asks as he walks into the room rubbing his eyes. He comes over and kisses my cheek before grabbing some pancakes.

"Your one year anniversary Finny!" Carole squels.

"Oh is that this week?" Finn teases and winks at me. I pout and he just laughs. "Don't worry, I didn't forget. Ill never get. Thats the day I got the most amazing girl ever." He says as he sits down beside me and eating his pancakes.

"Best day ever."

"Oh Burt, there so in love aren't they? Oh! Rachel, I washed your cheerios uniform for you and your cheerios jacket. There hanging up in Finns closet."

"Thanks you Carole, so much. For everything."

"Anytime dear. Now you three better go get ready for school!" The three of us stand up and Finn grabs my hand as we walk to his room. As soon as he closes his bedroom door, he picks me up attaching his lips to mine. He moves his hands down over my ass and to my thighs hoisting me up. My legs lock around his waist and he backs me up into the wall.

"Finn, I nee- Oh lord, Oh lord." Kurt screeches when he comes into the room. I pull away and Finn just pouts before looking over his shoulder at Kurt not letting me down.

"Cockblock. What do want, Kurt?"

"Well, I just came in here to tell you that I need a lift to school, that is if you can detach yourself from your girlfriend to at least get ready."

"Ye, ye. Ill bring you to school. Just go!"

"Fine Im going. But Rachel, me and you and Quinn are going shopping this week sometime no excuses." He gives a small wave before walking out. Finn turns his head back to me and leans his forehead against mine.

"So, one year, huh?" He smirks

"Yep, one full year."

"One pretty damn good year, I say." I giggle and place a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you more!"

"Impossible, babe." He kisses me quickly and puts me back down.

We walk down the halls of McKinley hand-in-hand looking out for our friends.

"Hey princess!" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Quinn and Noah coming up behind me. "I see you decided to ditch us last night for your lover boy, huh?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"So do I get a hug?" He asks holding out his arms. I start walking towards him but Finn pulls me back and into a hug.

"No, shes mine!" He says and I giggle.

"Give me my sister or else I'll tell my dad all about Finchels kinky sex life!"

"Quickly give him a hug!" Finn says pushing me towards him and I laugh.

_-RACHEL AND PUCK SCHUESTER TO MY OFFICE. NOW._

I look at Puck curiously and he just shrugs. He turns back to Quinn kissing her and I turn back to Finn putting my hand to the back of his neck and pulling his lips down to mine. Puck grabs my hand and pulls me away from Finn.

"Come on you know Sue dosent like to be kept waiting, she might chop my balls off if we do and I need my balls."

"Bye Finny, I love you!" I shout behind blowing him a kiss.

"I love you!" He shouts back.

"What do you think she wants us for?" I ask Puck and he shrugs

"Probably another attempt to get us to admit dads a pedo. I dunno."

We get to the office and I knock on the door slightly before walking in. When I get in I see My dad and Emma sitting in two chairs.

"Ah hello there Rachel and Noah. Noah is that a skunk stuck to the top of your head?" Sue says as we walk in and I bite back a giggle.

"Um-"

"Dont anwser that. Rachel, your looking lovely as always in your cheerios uniform."

"Thank you Sue. But why are we here with them?" I ask pointing to my dad and Emma.

"Well, I genuinlu hate seeing you sad and I know this whole thing with your parents is upsetting you. The only time your smiling is when your with gigantor or involved in some vigorous make out sessions." I look at my dad who has a shocked face.

"Ok ok, I get it. We don't need to get into detail."

"Alright. So, I invited Amelia and William in here so the four of you can sit down and discuss your problems while I go and fetch myself a protein shake. If you want invite your boyfriend or girlfriend in here for comfort or whatever I don't care."

"Wait, What if Im not ok with that?"

"Dosent matter. Im locking the door. Have fun." She says before closing the door. I hear the lock turn and I throw my head back in frustration.

"Akward..." Puck mumbles and I kick him. "Ow, what the hell?"

"Shut it."

"Look we really need to talk, I cant go any longer with you not talking to me." My dad says with pleading eyes.

"Talk then. Tell me why you would lie! Why you would keep a secret like that from us for so long! Explain it to me!" I shout a little louder then I should. Puck grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Because we love you! Shelby was coming to take you two away from us, we couldn't handle that. You would of done the same if you were about to lose two of the most important people in your life! We didn't tell you because you were happy, we knew that if we told you it would hurt and upset you. We did it all for you." My dad explains. I look at Puck and he just shrugs. "Please Rachel. No more lies we promise. Just give us a chance." He begs.

"Fine. That dosent mean i forgive you yet though." I say and a smile creeps onto their faces. They both stand up and pull me into a hug.

"Thank you." Emma whispers.

"Sorry to break up the love fest, but how are we supposed to get out of here now?" Noah asks

"Easy, just say over the intercom that some students are vandalising her office with Madonna hate." I shrug straightening out my uniform.

"Looks like you have more bad-ass in you then I thought." He grins.

"Well I am a Schuester?" I walk over to the microphone and say through it _'Sue Sylvester to her office, students are currently vandilising Madonna hate on your window.' _

Not even 5 minutes later we hear shouting coming down the hall.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, FATTIE!"

* * *

><p>Short chapter, I know, I know. Im sorry. I NEED IDEAS THOUGH!<p> 


	14. True Colors, Shining Through

**A/N: **Hello Everyone! I have nothing really to say this time but just t remind you of some of the important dates coming up!

**Quicks doctors appointment: 3/11/2011 - Coming up soon.**

** Finchels 1 year anniversery: 5/11/2011 - Coming up Soon. **

**Quicks 1 year Annivers****ery: 19/11/2011**

**Quinns due date: ****14/2/2012**

****As Usual, thank you for the wonderful reviews! Also for all of you Favorited this story or me as an author, thank you. I also want to thank the people who gave in ideas. They really helped with this chapter! So, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Puck POV.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>29th October 2011<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on Noah!" Rachel whined while pulling me up the steps with her two hands<p>

"Can we take a break, Rachel?"

"We have walked up two flights. Are you seriously that unfit?" She said stopping and staring at me in disbelief. I just shrug and she sighs. "Your supposed to be on the damn football team!"

I just again and rachel continues to drag me. We get up to the third flight and make our way down to Shelbys door. Rachel knocks on the door and turnes to m3 shaking her head at the way I'm panting.

"Oh, Hello!" Shelby says opening the door and motioning for us to come on. The first thing I notic was how bare the place was "Hows Quinn and the baby?" She asks as she puts some stuff in boxes.

"W-What are you doing?" Rachel says grabbing onto my hand. She has a habit of doing that when she's scared.

"Im packing! I got an audition for broadway. Im moving to New York!"

"Your what?" I say in disbelief.

"Im moving to New York." She says as its the most simplest thing. How could she?

"I thought you wanted to start a relationship with us?" Rachel says quietly with a few tears rolling down her face. I reach over and wrap my arm around her shoulder

"Oh honey, I do. Broadway is more important though." she says going to hug Rachel. She did not just say that. This is going to tear Rachel apart.

"GO AWAY! DONT TOUCH ME!" She screams before running out the door.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER? TO US? SHE REALLY THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER!" I shout at Shelby. I was furious. Rachel has been blabbing on for ages about how excited she was to start a relationship with her and now she does this.

"I DO LOVE YOU BOTH!" Shelby shouts back throwing a glass on the floor.

"You have a pretty good way of showing it." I spit out sarcastically before running out the door to get Rachel. I cant believe Shelby would do that? does she not know how sensitive Rachel is? She may be a strong girl but it dosent take much to break her -if that makes sense.

I run out towards the car and as Im running it starts poruing rain. "Shit" I curse to myself as I run to my car. I jump in expecting to see Rachel sitting there crying her eyes out, but she's not there. I turn on the wipers and look through the window to see if I can see her, but no luck. I take out my phone and quicly dial a number.

"Hello?"

"Blaine! is Rachel home?" I ask Blaine who sounds sleepy on the other side of the phone. Probably after falling asleep watching some musical with Kurt as always.

"Um...I dont think so. I'll go check." I hear the banging of doors and Blaine calling Rachels name. "Nope. She's not here. Why?"

"Crap. Look I'll explain later, I gotta go to Finn's."

"She's ok, isnt she?" He asks with a bit of worry in his voice.

"I hope so." I breathe out before hanging up and heading towards Finn's which is just down the road a bit. I watch out as Im driving though to see if I can see her but once again, no luck. The rain is starting to come down pretty heavily and all she was wearing to Shelbys was her cheerios uniform. I park outside Finns drive and see his mom isnt home so I just run up to the door and straight inside. Finn jumps up from the couch when he sees me come in.

"What the hell dude! are you trying yo freaking kill me or something?" He breathes out holding onto his chest and falling back onto the couch. "What's up, anyway?"

"Dont freak out ok. She's probably fine and I'm just being a big brother. She's just upset." He looks up with concerned filled eyes and stand up again.

"What happened Rachel?" He says running to get his coat on. I chanse after him and grab his arm calming him down.

"Calm down, dude. Let me explain. We went to Shelbys and found her packing, she said she was moving to new York and Rachel asked about started a relationship and she said Boradway is more important. Rachel freaked out and ran out of the apartment. I dont know where she is though."

"Son of a bitch." He grabs his coat and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I shout running after him.

"To find her. She's probably crushed. Did you check your house?"

"Ye, I called Blaine and she wasent there."

"What about Quinn? would she have gone where she is?"

"Quinn at home too, she was taking a nap." Preganacy makes her tired.

"I'll go in my truck and you go in your car. Search around for her!" He says before running out into the rain and into his truck, speeding off. I follow out and jump into my car heading home to get my dad to help find her.

I get home and run out into the rain and up into the house. When I burst through the door, Blaine throws is popcorn all over the place in shock and Kurt jumps up.

"Wow dudes. Chill out. What were you doing? going down on each other." I joke running towards the kitchen to where my dad is.

"Dad!" He looks up from the papers he's grading and looks at me weirdly probably because Im soaking wet from the rain.

"Whats up, son? Wheres Rachel, I thought she went with you?" Blaine comes and shoots me a dirty look before going to get more popcorn.

"Ye she did. We went to Shelbys and she was packing, she said she was moving back to New York and when Rachel asked about starting a relationship, Shelby said that Broadway is more important. Rachel freaked and ran away somewhere. Finn's out looking for her at the moment." I say quickly and my dad drops his pen before running out to get his jacket and so does Blaine. I quickly follow them out abd catch them just before they head out the door, with Kurt in tow.

"Wheres mom?" I ask.

"Shes still at the school." My dad shouts back "Call me if you find her!" and with that he is in his car and driving out and Blaine follows closely behind. I head up to Quinns room and she's still asleep. I walk over quietly and lean down infront of her putting my hand on her cheek. Her eys flutter open and she smiles slightly as she see's me.

"Hey baby." She whispers.

"Hi." I smile back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Rachels gone missing and Im going out to help search for her. I just wanted to make sure your ok." She shoots up in the bed and I stumble back abit.

"Come on, we gotta go find her!" She practically shouts as she jumps up and waddles fastly towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I run. Run as fast as my feet can take me. Try to run away from the pain. How could she do this? Why would she say something like that? is Broadway really more important? All these questions were running through my mind as I ran. As I ran, I reached my hand back and pull the high ponytail out of my hair and let my hair fall freely around my shoulders. I feel a few drops fall on me and I come to a stop and just stand looking up into the sky as the rain gets heavier and pelts off my face. I keep walking, trying to walk away the pain and fear. Who am I going to lose next? Finn, Puck? No. I couldnt bare that. I dont know where Im going, I just know its quiet here and I dont want to go back to the real world. I feel myslef starting to get cold and the goosebumps forming on my arms. I squint and look ahead through the rain and see somewhere special. I see the lake. The place me and Finn spend all our summers and most of the weekends. Its <em>our <em>special place. I walk down to the grass beside the lake, take off my shoes and sit down. Leaving the water flow up over my feet. I close my eyes and just feel the rain on my face. I know Im being dramatic, but I loved her. She was my mom. Now shes leaving. Leaving us for Broadway.

"Rachel." Finn. I listen to the sound of Finns soothing voice in my head. I bring my knees up to my chest and rest my head on my knees.

"Rachel." I hear his voice again. I open my eyes and turn around to see Finn standing there in soaking wet in the rain, with concern in his eyes. I stand up and look at him. Just the sight of his face makes me feel a bit better.

"Finn.." I whisper out and he starts walking towards me. He opens his arms out for me.

"Come here, baby." He says and I run towards him jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist. I bury my head in his neck and let the tears fall freely. He places small kisses on my head every few seconds as he squeezes me tightly. I pull back and look at him.

"Please dont leave me." I choke out between sobs. He looks at sympathetically and pushes the wet hair back off my face.

"Never. Im not going anywhere." He says and I wrap my arms around his neck again and bury my head in his shoulder. "I love you, so much."

I lean back a bit and crash my lips onto his. He runs his hands through my wet hair. Right now, kissing Finn, in the rain. I feel happy. We pull back because of the lack of oxygen and I rest my forehead against his.

"Come on, your freezing. I have a jumper in my car for you." He dosent even bother putting me back on the ground and just carries me back up to his truck. He opens the door and sits me in before running around ot his side. When he gets in her reached into the back of his truck and pulls out a pair of sweats, one of my t-shirts and his letterman jakcet. Being the gentleman that he is, he turns away while I change. I tie my wet hair up into a messy bun and scoot over into Finn lap and let the tears fall freely as I bury my face in his neck.

"S-She's leaving Finn." I cry out. He starts rubbing my back soothingly and kisses the side of my head.

"I know baby, I know." He puts his finger under my chin and lifts it up. She moves his thumb to under my eye and wipes the tears. "I know its hard for you. I know how much you wanted to have a relationship with your mom, but you dont need her ok? Your a strong, independent, beautiful girl. You have so many people that love you here anyway, Puck, Blaine, Quinn, Your dad, Emma, Kurt and Me. I love you more then anything in this world. You stole my heart the first time I saw you and I am the luckiest guy on this planet to have you and I dont plan on ever letting you go. Your mom was stupid to leave and she will regret it."

I grab his face between my hands and crush my lips to his. After a few seconds I pull back and rest my forehead against his. "I love you so so much." I whisper.

"As much as I hate to ruin the moment. You better text Puck, he's probably freaking out at this stage." I giggle and reach into his pocket out his phone.

-Noah, Its Rachel. Im fine. Finn's got me. I love you. Rach'

"Now come lets get you home, we will make hot chocolate, go up to your room and watch any movies you want." Finn says to me. Does he get any better? He know exactly how to cheer me up.

"Your the best boyfriend ever." I say beaming up at him.

"I do try." He winks and i laugh. Things get rough but I know once I have Finn by my side, I'll be ok.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:** I'm baaaack! Okay so I'm sorry for like going MIA for ages! I just couldn't get this chapter right! But I got it. I hope you guys like it. The next chapter shouldn't take as long to get up though, because I have it mostly planned.

I want to thank you all again for all your supportive reviews and adding this story to favorite and story alert it really means a lot to me and really helps me to keep going! I love you all!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Glee. It all belongs to RIB.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd November 2011.<strong>

* * *

><p>Puck was woken up by the sound of Rachel giggling and Finn laughing from downstairs, yet again. He groaned burying his head in the crook of Quinn's neck, as she just laughed. Taking a nap during the day had become part of their dail routine since Quinn got pregnant. She was always tired, and Puck didn't mind a nap everyday at all.<p>

Quinn turned around in the bed to face him, and ran a hand through his mohawk. "Shut up groaning, and be happy for her. She's barely even smiled these past few days." And she was right. After the whole situation with Shelby, Rachel had been staying at home all day eating ice cream and watching chich flicks non-stop. Everyone had tried cracking her out of her shell, Puck had tried, Blaine, Quinn, Kurt, Emma and their dad. Turns out, Finn was the only one that could get through to her right now. For the first few days after Shelby left, she just spent her time with Finn crying into his arms, but now he was actually getting her to smile and laugh.

"I guess but still, It's a big day for us and daddys gotta be all rested up so he's full of energy so he can listen to what the boring doctor is saying." He replied kissing her forehead. Today, the pair were going to find out what gender their baby was. Puck was super excited and so was Quinn. She couldn't wait to start picking out clothes for the baby and getting the nursery ready.

"Okay daddy, you go downstairs and make me some peanut butter sandwiches to eat before we go, while I get ready."

"Yes, master." He sighed, getting up out of the bed and heading downstairs. He walked through the living room heading towards the kitchen and rolled his eyes playfully as he seen Finn lieing down on the couch, with Rachel lieing on top of him, dropping popcorn into his mouth and giggling and then he put a piece into her mouth. "Do you guys get anymore cheesier? You remind me of one of those couples in those awful romantic comedies that you grow a vagina if you watch the whole way through."

Finn and Rachels head's both popped up over the couch to look at him. Rachel grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it over the couch at him. "Shut your mouth before I come over and shut it for you!" Rachel glared over at him, earning a chuckle from Finn.

"Angry Rachel is scary. I just wanted to say I'm going to make Q a sandwich did you want anything? but it seems you already have your fair share of food." He said nodding towards the big pile of food on the table among all the dvds and drinks. "How come I wasn't invited to the party?"

"Because you probably would of spent the whole time complaining about how we were all lovey dovey. I hear enough of that from you. Now go make your sandwich's and let us continue our party!" She said before her head dropped down onto Finn's chest again. "Oh! and good luck at the appointment! text me straight away when you find out!"

Puck rolled his eyes again before heading into the kitchen and starting on making the sandwiches.

* * *

><p>Puck and Quinn sat outside the doctors office waiting to be called. Quinn was in the middle of reading a magazine, and Puck was looking around in anticipation just wanting to go in.<p>

Quinn put her hand on Pucks leg, which was bouncing up and down wildly and really starting to irritate her. "Baby, calm down. We will be going in soon." She said with a small smile. She loved seeing him so excited to do something that most teenage boys would probably run away from.

"Sorry, I'm jus-"

"Quinn Fabray and Noah Schuester?" A nurse called out cutting off Puck mid-sentence. He didn't mind though as he jumped up and grabbed Quinn's hand pulling her out of the chair and into the doctor.

"Hello Quinn and Noah. How are you guys doing?" The doctor said as they walked in.

"Nervous, Excited, Happy." Quinn listed out and the doctor laughed softly and nodded towards the bed for Quinn.

"Take a seat there and we'll get started so!" She obligied, and got up on the bed, Puck sitting in the chair beside her. "You know how this goes, the gel will probably be very cold on your stomach." She winced at the coldness as he poured it on, and reached over grabbing Pucks hand. He gave her's a light squeeze.

The sound of their babys heartbeat filled the room and the pair could already feel themselves tear up. "Ready to know what gender your baby is?" Quinn nodded and the doctor smiled. "Congratulations guys. You're having little baby girl."

* * *

><p>"Finn?" Rachel said quietly lifting her head up off Finn's chest, and then leaning her chin on it so she could look straight up at him. The couple had spent the day lazing about on the couch watching movies and eating popcorn. Just snuggling on the couch. Enjoying each other's company and for Finn just trying to make Rachel happy again.<p>

"What's up, baby?" He said looking down at her and running his hand down her hair and resting it on her back.

"Do you think my mom will come back?" She asked as her hand made it's way to the back of his neck playing with the overgrown hair there.

"Honestly, I don't know. If she's smart enough she will, because no broaway role is worth losing you. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met and you would have to beat me off with a stick to get me away from you." He smirked. She laughed softly before leaning up pecking his lips. Before they could get any further, Rachel's phone went of signalling a new text. She tried leaning over to the table only to end up nearly rolling off onto the floor, except Finn caught her. "Careful, baby." He reached over grabbing her phone with no problems at all, and she pouted as she watched him do it without any troubles and she nearly fell off the couch. He laughed at his adorable girlfriend kissing the pout of her face and handing her, her phone.

She propped herself up on her elbows on Finns chest, being careful not to go too hard or she'd hurt him. She squeled with excitement when she seen Puck's name because she knew this was about the baby.

-_Hey Princess. Turn's out you won't be the only girl in the family anymore. We're having a baby girl! We'll see you when we get home, please don't be fucking the brains out of each other on the couch. We have to sit there and I'd rather not see my best bro and sister naked. -Puck._

"Finn! They're having a baby girl!" She squeled, showing him the text and completly ignoring the last part of it.

"That's awesome! Do they know what they're going to call it?"

"No. They'll figure it out though. Now, how about The Notebook?" Rachel grins and Finn just groans throwing his head back against the arm of the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up in the next chapter: <strong>Finchel's one year anniversary! What's Finn got planned I wonder?


	16. One Year - Part 1

**AN: Alright, I'm not even going to try and explain what happened to me but the point is I'm back now and hopefully I will be able to update quicker. I really just want to say thank you to the people still here and I want to say sorry for such a long wait. **

**Anyway, I'm splitting the anniversary into two different parts, I wanted to get this one up to let you know I'm back. Part two should be up soon and hopefully longer:) Sorry for any typos!**

* * *

><p>His hand kept moving higher and higher, getting closer and closer to where she needed it most. The dull ache between her legs was growing and was it just her or was the room getting hotter? Rachel bit her lip and grabbed her bottle of water, taking a quick sip out of it.<p>

"Cut it out, Finn!" She hissed, turning her head to look at him as they teacher turned to write some notes up for them. "I don't know, baby. I think you like." He replied cockily, brushing his finger along the front of the panty line on her cheerios uniform and giving her thigh a small squeeze. He had a point. She did like it, a lot.

"Finn.." She whined, making him chuckle.

"Mr Hudson? Is their something you and Rachel would like to share with the class?" Their teacher, Mr Parrish called out, turning to face them. Finn shook his head quickly and looked back down to his book, starting to scribble down the notes wrote on the board, his hand still resting on Rachel's thigh which luckily, couldn't be seen through the desk. "I knew I made a mistake putting you two sittin beside each other." Mr Parrish added, glaring at the two of them before turning back to the board.

"I second that!" Noah called out from the back of the glass, earning himself a smack in the back of the head from Quinn and a glare from Rachel. "Quiet, Noah. We don't want to see you in detention again." Mr Parrish quickly said, not turning away from the board again.

Once everything had settle down, Finn's hand began to move again and Rachel looked over at him, watching him write with a grin on his face. But before she could say anything, the bell rang and immediately, the sound of chairs being pushed out and students grabbing all their stuff took over.

"Fun class, right?" Finn said to Rachel with a smirk and they walked down the halls towards Rachel's locker, fingers laced together. "You know I'm going to get you back for that, right?" Rachel replied, stopping at her locker and kissing his cheek before opening it up and putting all her books in neatly, grabbing the ones she needed for homework that night. "Yeah, I know. It was too fun to care though." He grinned, returning the kiss to the cheek and leaning against the locker beside hers.

Finn groaned as he looked up and spotted Santana and Brittany walked towards them, a clueless look on Brittany's face and a smirk on Santana's. "Hey Finn." Santana said as she approached them and placed her hand on Finn's arm, dragging it down slowly. "Hey Santana." Finn said, shrugging her head off and wincing as he noticed Rachel's eyes staring daggers into the girls hand as she closed her locker and turned around to face her. He immediately reached his hand out, resting it on her lower back and snaking it around her waist to pull her closer into his side.

"Oh, Rachel, Hi. I didn't even see you there. I must of been distracted by how handsome Finn looks today." Santana said, sending him a wink. Ever since news spread of what happened with Rachel and Noah's mother and how much of a mess she was, Santana had made it her mission to make Rachel's life even worse and try take one of the only good things in her life away from her, Finn. Of course, Rachel knew Finn would never leave her for Santana, but she also knew what Santana Lopez was like and once she set her mind to something, she didn't give up. "My boyfriend always looks handome." Rachel replied, placing a hand of Finn's chest and leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

Santana glared at Rachel but quickly shook her head, putting back on the same smirk and turning to look at Finn. "So, I'm having this big party at my house tomorrow and it would mean a lot if you came. You can bring whoever you want, once their not 5'2 with brunette hair and a big nose. You in?" She asked him and Finn rolled his eyes before looking down to Rachel, kissing the top of her head. "Sorry but no. I've got something better planned." He said, giving Rachel his goofy hald smile as she looked up at him, thinking of their anniversary tomorrow.

Santana scoffed at his words and looked at him in disbelief. "What could possibly be better than a party at Santana Lopez's house with booze and no hobbits?" She asked, looking to Brittany who just shrugged. When Finn didn't answer, just continued to smile at Rachel she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's your loss." She said before wrapping her pinky around Brittany's and walking off down the hall.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Rachel said with a smile, putting a hand on the back of Finn's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "A few times but you know, I think I might need reminding." He whispered against her lips, pushing her back against the lockers gently. Rachel giggled and ran her hands through his hair. "Then let's go get your books and get back to my place." She said, kissing him once more before reaching down to grab her bag, only to be bet to it by Finn who picked the bag up and slung it over his shoulders, holding his hand out for her. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Rachel was woken up by the sound of her phone buzzing on the bedside table. She let out a loud groan before sitting up a little and rubbing her eyes to clear her vision. That's when it sunk in. It was the 5th of November. Her and Finn's one year anniversary. She squealed excitedly and let out and sigh of happiness at the thought of the past year. Despite all the mishaps, she had an amazing year with Finn, a year full of love. Her phone buzzed agian, snapping her out of her day dream and she reached over immediately, expecting it to be Finn but frowning as she spotted Noah's name on the screen.<p>

She quickly pressed the answer button and held her phone up to her ear. "Please explain to me why you're ringing me so early on a Saturday morning when you sleep in the room right across from me?" She said into the phone, her eyes narrowing as she heard him laughing at the other end. "No reason." He quickly said and hung up.

Rachel brought the phone down from her ear and stared at it in shock. Had he really just woken her up for that? She threw the covers off of her and stood up out of bed, marching towards the door and out into the hall but before she could get across to Puck's room, Blaine whisked her away towards the kitchen. "What are you doing?! I have to go slap Noah!" She said, looking back towards his room as they walked down the stairs. "You can slap him later but I was giving a job to do and it involves you." He replied, guiding her into the kitchen where there was a breakfast laid out on the table for her, full of her favorite foods and a vase in the middle with slightly confused her because there was no flowers inside.

"Is he here?" She qucikly asked excitedly, looking around the kitchen as Blaine walked her over to the chair and pulled it out for her to sit on. "By him, I'm assuming you mean Finn so no, he's not here but yes, this was all his idea." He said, pouring her some orange juice. "Why is there an empty vase in the middle of the table?" She asked, looking down at her food and licking her lips. "Finn's orders." Blaine shrugged and sat down across the table from her.

The two of them chatted back and forth until the doorbell rang and hoping it was Finn, Rachel shot up from her seat and ran towards the door, her smile falling as she noticed it wasn't. Just some delivery guy. "Rachel Berry?" He asked and she nodded. "That's me." She answered, slightly confused. "These are for you." He said before pulling out a bunch of flowers and handing them over to her. The smile came back to her face as she eyed the beautiful bunch of flowers and got the summery scent off them. "Thank you so much." She said quickly, spotting a card on top and closing the door on the delivery guy before he could say anymore.

She made her way back into the kitchen and straight over to her chair, setting the flowers down on the table and taking out the small card that was stuck in the middle of them.

_To Rachel,_

_Happy one year anniversary, baby. I can't even begin to explain how amazing this year has been and that's all because of you. I know we're still young but I can safely say, you're the love of my life and I never want to lose you. Never. I hope you enjoyed your breakfast and I'll be there to pick you up at five for our night together. I'm super excited, babe._

_I love you so, so much. _

_Forever yours, _

_Finn. _

Rachel could feel the tears in her eyes as she read his short but sweet note. She couldn't believe she had managed to get a guy as amazing, sweet and loving as Finn. There was one thing she was sure of and that was she was never going to let him go. She was his forever and he was hers.

"Wow, he's even more whipped than I thought." Puck said from over her shoulder, bringing Rachel out of her daze. "Shut it, Noah! He's perfect." She snapped at him, still staring at Finn's messy but adorable handwriting on the small card. Puck simply chuckled and stood back up properly, grabbing a slice of toast off the table and buttering it up for himself, sitting down on one of the stools in the kitchen. "So, where's my boy bringing you tonight? Please tell me it's somewhere alone so other people won't have to deal with your 'oh baby's' all night." He asked, taking a bite out of his toast. "We're not that loud and anyway, I don't know what we're doing. He told me it's a secret and just to be ready for five." She shrugged, looking down to the note in her hand before standing up from the table. "Now, I'm going up to get my outfit ready for the tonight so I know I'll be ready on time. Thank you for helping with the breakfast, Blaine and Noah, think next time before you decide to ring me on a Saturday morning and hang up again." Rachel warned, pointing her finger at Noah. "Hey, I was just following Finn's orders." He called out to her, defending himself as she ran up the stairs.

When she arrived in her room, Rachel grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Finn's numbers, sitting up on her bed and lying back against all the pillows with a smile on her face.

"Hello, beautiful." He answered, making her blush and giggle softly.

"Hey there, handsome." She replied, her smile widening if that was even possible. "I got your flowers. Thank you, Finn, They were beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you but you're welcome, baby."

"I love you so much, you know that right?" She grinned.

"Yeah, I know." He teased with a chuckle. "I love you too, Rach. So much. I'm glad you liked them though and Puck got you up in time. I wanted you to be the one to collect them."

"I'm glad you told him to. So...are you going to tell me what we're doing tonight?"

"Nope."

"Not even a hint?"

"Not even a hint."

"You're mean."

"I know." He chuckled, making Rachel laugh softly. "I would love to talk to you all day but I've got to go finish things up for tonight. I love you so much, babe and I'll see you later, okay?"

"I love you too, Finn. Don't be late!" After that, she hung up the phone and placed it down on her bed before making her way over to her closet to get her dress out.

A few hours later, Rachel was pacing around the living room, checking the clock every few seconds. "Where is he?" She groaned, checking her phone again. "Can you stop pacing please? It's annoying and you keep walking in front of the TV." Puck said, earning him a smack in the head. Just then, the doorbell rang and Rachel immediately shot towards the door.


End file.
